Nos conocimos y
by Lunnaris Elentari
Summary: Dumbledore tiene una idea para que profesores y alumnos se comprendan mejor.Pero ¿Qué entenderan Hermione y Snape por conocerse mejor?
1. La desagradable sorpresaPara todos

Ningún personaje es mío, todos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro simplemente para matar el tiempo.

**He corregido este fic porque la verdad es que los signos de puntuación eran bastante deficientes, además de que había subido capítulos con errores ortográficos casi imperdonables... Pero la historia la he dejado tal cual estaba.**

Capitulo 1:La desagradable sorpresa…Para todos

Albus Dumbledore, el director más admirado de Howarts, estaba sentado en el centro de la Alta Mesa, como siempre; profesores y alumnos ocupaban sus respectivos asientos en el gran comedor y nada hacía presagiar que ese no fuera a ser un día "normal". El Elegido charlaba animadamente con sus colegas, era el séptimo año para Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Un repentino tintino de cristales les hizo a todos girar la cabeza hacia su querido director , que estaba golpeando con una cucharilla de postre su copa. Al instante se hizo el silencio y todos le contemplaban expectantes. Y así comenzó a hablar:

-Bien es sabido por todos que este es un año especial porque Lord Voldemort fue derrotado por fin. Y creo que es hora de que todos nos conozcamos un poquito mejor; a menudo los profesores no entienden a los alumnos, ni los alumnos a los profesores y para remediar eso he tenido una idea …

( momento del pánico para todos los comensales: cuando Dumbledore tenia una idea……malo)

…bueno es bastante sencillo: cada profesor va a conocer mejor el entorno de un alumno, sus costumbres, familia y viceversa.

Por la cara de circunstancias que pusieron todos los profesores, Harry y sus amigos dedujeron que ellos tampoco tenían ni idea de aquello. Como todos estaban en ascuas , el Jefe prosiguió:

Bien , ahora quiero que todos vosotros os levantéis ordenadamente, uno por uno, y que cojáis un papel de esta vasija- con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer de la nada un jarrón de color azul oscuro- y que cuando lo tengáis volvais a vuestros asientos y lo miréis detenidamente: si esta en blanco os quedareis en la silla, pero si el nombre de alguno de vuestros queridos profesores

( llegados a este punto varios alumnos dijeron en un tono bastante aludible algo así como que eran de todo menos queridos)

apareciera en el papel, os levantareis y se lo entregareis al susodicho. Entonces concretareis una fecha y un lugar donde mantendréis vuestra primera reunión. Buena suerte a todos.

Los alumnos fueron desfilando por todo el gran comedor y rezando para que el dichoso papelito fuese blanco, Harry y Ron comentaban que a ellos no les importaria en absoluto que les tocase Hagrid o Lupin (profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a pesar de Snape), aunque entre bromas tambien admitieron que no iban a hacer avances puesto que se conocían mas que de sobra.

Cuando los miembros del trío estaban sentados a la mesa de nuevo, se dedicaron miradas nerviosas antes de abrir el papel. Al cabo de unos segundos Harry suspiró aliviado, segundos después ron dejo de tener ese tono verdoso en la cara y segundos después……. Hermione se quedo mas blanca que una pared encalada al sol, no reaccionaba y Harry algo preocupado prguntó:

-Hermione, ¿ estás bien?

Hermione seguía sin responder y los chicos imaginaron porque.

-Vamos Hemione, no pongas esa cara, mira el lado positivo, podras aprender un monton de cosas en vuestras…… reuniones- dijo Ron

Pero Hermione seguía blanca.

-Venga, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Harry mirándola.

Entonces reaccionó, les echo una mirada al mas puro estilo Molly Weasly y les puso el papel en las narices. En ese momento Harry y Ron se pusieron aún más blancos que Hermione, porque leyeron una pulcra caligrafía que decía: Severus Snape.

-Emmmm, estoooooo,…… Hermione, creo que deberías ir a entregársela- propuso Harry.

Ya se podia ver en ese momento como alguos Huffelpufs, Rawenclaws, Griffindors y Slytherins se dirigían con cara de susto a la Alta Mesa.

En ese momento, en la Mesa Alta había un profesor de pociones maldiendo mentalmente a Albus Dumbledore una y mil veces, y también rogando porque le hubiera tocado a algún miembro de su casa, o por lo menos no a un Griffindor, o puestos en lo peor, que no le hubiera tocado a ningún miembro del trío dorado porque no sabía cual de los tres era peor: si la sabelotodo Granger, si el graciosillo Weasley o si el arrogante Potter.

Estaba en esas cuando vio a una muchacha de Griffindor de séptimo curso, y mirada color miel, acercarse decididamente a él.

No, no puede ser- pensó- Esto es mala suerte y no lo de España en el Mundial

A Hermione eso la estaba costando Dios y ayuda, pero decidió coger el toro por los cuernos , pero¿ qué le diría? Por la cara que estaba poniendo Snape lo mejor seria decir: Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant (Ave Cesar, los que van a morir te saludan).

Una vez Hermione estaba enfrente de Snape, le entregó el papel y le miró fríamente, dándole a entender que esa situación le hacía tanta gracia a ella como se le hacía a él. Snape cogió el papel bruscamente, acto seguido con sequedad y desprecio en la voz la miro y dijo:

-Mañana a después de la cena en mi despacho.

Y dicho esto desapareció por las puertas a toda velocidad. Hermione ya se había esperado una reacción así pero imagino (pobre ilusa) que al menos ella tendría voz a la hora de concertar la reuniones, aunque no tuviese voto, pensó que al menos podría haberle preguntado si estaba de acuerdo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Despues de cenar el trío se apoltronó en las butacas de la sala común y Harry pregunto:

-¿Qué te ha dicho el murciélago?

-Que mañana después de la cena en su despacho -dijo Hermione.

-¿ Y ya está? -quiso saber Ron.

-Si Ronald, ¿qué esperabas?¿que me contara su vida en verso? -Contesto Hermione algo molesta.

- Oye con nosotros no la pagues, que no tenemos la culpa de cómo te trate el murciélago, y para tu información: no creo que ese imbécil te vaya a contar su vida ni en prosa ni en verso -Sentenció Ron.

-Es posible, -concedió Hermione- bueno chicos, estoy cansada y seguro que mañana no voy a tener un día nada agradable.

-Eso seguro -dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

-Buenas noches chicos - se despidió Hermione.

-Buenas noches -dijeron ambos.

Fin del Capitulo.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Por favor dejadme algún review.


	2. De Guatemala a Guatepeor

Capitulo 2: De Guatemala a Guatepeor.

Hermione se levantó esa mañana cansada y eso que esa noche había dormido más horas de las que solía. Tal vez el hecho de haber estado soñando con la cara enfurecida de cierto profesor de pociones no era precisamente un somnífero. Se vistió como buenamente puedo y bajo a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Según pasaba por el pasillo hacia su mesa, observó que la mayoría la miraban con cara de pena.

Y no era para menos porque en situación no quería estar nadie, ni siquiera un Slytherin.

Además también acertó a escuchar algún que otro comentario del tipo:

-…yo me habría vuelto en el expreso…

-…la acompaño en el sentimiento…

-…lo que la espera…

-…me tiro desde la torre de astronomía…

Hermione pensó que aquello justo lo que necesitaba, además de ser la sabelotodo oficial de Howarts ahora también era la victima potencial.

Snape tampoco lo estaba llevando pero que nada bien. Estaba deseando que llegara su primera clase para poder desquitarse con cualquiera, incluso si era de su casa, eso ahora mismo le importaba un rábano.

No había dejado de pensar en "esa Granger" , además de tener que aguantar su insoportable mano alzándose y sus respuestas repipis en clase, iba a tener que aguantarla horas extra durante las cuales le atosigaría con preguntas sobre su vida privada y con total impunidad -pensó Snape cabreado- además, por si fuera poco iba a tener que conocer a sus padres y eso sin contar que lo poco sobre su vida que fuera a revelarla llegaría a oídos de Potter en menos tiempo que una Saeta de Fuego recorre el campo de Quiddich y para rematar la faena.. ¡el no podía impedirlo porque eso era exactamente lo que quería ese VIEJO CHOCHO ¡ -Snape caminaba al trote por su despacho- ¡Conocerse mejor¡ ¡JA! ¡Menuda gilipollez!

Voy a cantarle las cuarenta a ese chiflado- Snape murmuraba enfurecido- o mejor voy a hacer los trámites para encerrarle en San Mungo por demencia senil, o mejor aún: ¡me vuelvo con lo que queda de los mortífagos!

Salió al pasillo a toda leche para pillar al primero que pasara, le soltaría alguna bordería de las suyas, le quitaría unos cuantos puntos y sin duda se quedaría más descansado. Pero para su desgracia no encontró a nadie así que se sentó en la mese de los profesores, lo más lejos posible de Dumbledore no fuera a ser que al director se le ocurriera otra genial idea -pensó con sarcasmo.

En la mesa de Griffindor el trío charlaba animadamente:

-Bueno Hermione, al menos si tiene que ir a tu casa hay algo bueno –dijo Ron.

- ¿ Ah sí? ¿ Y se puede saber que leches es esto taaaaannnnnn bueno? –pregunto Hermione con ironía.

-Pues bueno, siempre puedes invitar al típico graciosillo de la familia: un tío, o un primo,… para que Snape pruebe de su propia medicina -propuso Ron.

- Si pero tendrás que preparar a tus padres para la visita, -dijo Harry- porque yo todavía estoy traumatizado por la primera impresión que me causó, no deberían mostrarle al público sin avisar, tendrían que decir a los de primero: " Cuidado con el profesor Severus Snape porque va directo a la yugular, te arrimes a él o no"

Lo que Ron proponía podía ser gracioso, pero enseguida desechó la idea, más que nada porque se dio cuenta de que después volverían a Howarts y hacerle a Snape la 13-14 era firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-¿ Y que se supone que te tienes que contar? Porque si le vas a decir algo al pelo pantene, que no sea nada nuestro- dijo Ron con un tono innecesariamente amenazante.

-¿ Insinuas que no puedo guardar los secretos de mis amigos? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esta tarde voy a tener una sesión de tortura psicológica con Snape! ¿Y a ti lo único que te preocupa es si yo soy una traidora? – replicó Hermione bastante indignada.

Harry, que veía venir la tormenta, más que nada porque ya se oían los nubarrones, intervino con ánimo conciliador:

-Tranquila Hermione, no ha querido decir eso, es solo que no queremos que Snape meta sus narices en nuestros asuntos, aunque eso va ser difícil porque su nariz es del tamaño de un tiburón tigre.

Con Hermione más tranquila salieron hacia su primera clase. La mañana fue transcurriendo más deprisa de lo que a Hermione le gustaría. Unas de sus últimas clases era pociones y caminaron a través de las mazmorras hasta llegar al aula. Cuando todos estaban en sus sitios su querido profesor Snape entró en el aula y cerró la puerta dando un portazo más fuerte del habitual. Miró a sus alumnos con un inquietante brillo en los ojos.

(En ese momento todos pensaron lo mismo: " Esto pinta en bastos")

-El método para hacer la poción de hoy está en la pizarra y los ingredientes están en el armario del material. Quiero una muestra perfecta sobre mi mesa cuando acabe la clase. ¡¡YA!! -bramó Snape.

( Ese fue el momento Jumanji, salieron todos en estampida hacia el armario del material, corrían como si los persiguiese el mismísimo Lord Voldemort )

En clase solo se oía el burbujear de las pociones, bueno eso….y los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape; ese día el profesor tuvo insultos para todos. Al finalizar la clase, Hermione dejó su poción perfecta sobre la mesa de su profesor y salió al pasillo donde encontró a sus compañeros.

( Para ser precisos aquello parecía más bien la reunión de algún frente de liberación popular, solo se oían protestas, reivindicaciones de derechos y algún comentario que incitaba a la revolución y a la lucha armada contra Snape)

El resultado de esa clase habían sido varias crisis nerviosas, unas cuantos berrinches, un par de lloratinas y muchos castigos; entre los castigados estaban Ron y Harry.

( Estaba cantado que a Harry iba a tocar pagar el pato de la rabieta de Snape)

Bueno, por fin la cena, pensaron todos…todos menos Hermione, que sabía que la esperaba exactamente después de la cena. Apenas probó bocado y Harry y Ron no quisieron insistir por no agobiarla más. Bastante tenía ya la pobre. Hermione giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores y se dio cuenta de que Snape ya se había marchado, entonces se fué hacia el despacho de Snape enseguida porque pensó (y sabiamente) que lo mejor sería no hacerle esperar.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto a hermione habría asegurado sin miedo a equivocarse que esa muchacha iba al frente a presentar batalla. Pues la palabra susto no basta para definir su cara.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó contestación. Una voz inconfundible dijo:

-Adelante.

-Buenas noches, profesor.

Hermione entró tímidamente y esperó.

-Sientese – dijo Snape con malas pulgas.

Este tío necesita un psicólogo, por favor que carácter tan desagradable, incluso fuera de clase -pensó Hermione.

-Bueno Granger, ya sabe porqué está aquí. No espere que sea su amigo. Está aquí únicamente porque el director quiere. No espere que la cuente mi vida privada, porque no la voy a dar siquiera el más mínimo detalle -dijo Snape con una voz suave, pero intimidante.

-Disculpe profesor -interrumpió Hermione con una voz más suave que la de Snape- ¿Y quién ha dicho que yo esté interesada en saber los detalles de su vida privada?

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero es que la tenía hasta el último pelo del moño.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Griffindo, Granger! Puede que estas reuniones sean un tanto atípicas pero sigo siendo su profesor y me debe un respeto -dijo Snape.

- Ya, claro, ¡como si me fuera a respetar a mi! -contestó Hermione.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh -pensó ella de repente- lo he dicho en alto. Mierda. Problemas gordos.

-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor por su insolencia, Granger! Y se lo advierto, no toleraré ni una insolencia más -advirtió Snape.

Joooddeeeeer, a su lado Sadam Hussein era una broma, pensó Hermione, pero esta vez no abrió la boca, por su propia seguridad e integridad física y psíquica y también por el bien de su casa.

Para romper el hielo comenzó a hablar Hermione:

- Verá profesor , he pensado que… - dijo ella amablemente, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Snape la interrumpió:

-Ahhh, ¿De modo que usted piensa? -preguntó Snape casi en un siseo- ¡Y yo que creía que usted simplemente devoraba libros y aprendía las respuestas de memoria para repetirlas como un lorito!

A Hermione no la quedaba casi paciencia, estaba segura de que Santo Job ya le habría partido la cara de una hostia. Optó por la vía del silencio.

-Pues que quede clara una cosa: aquí pienso yo, aquí mando yo y aquí pregunto yo. ¿Entendido? -preguntó Snape.

-Si profesor - dijo Hermione

-Bien –Snape continuó su monólogo- como usted sabe, tendré que conocer a sus padres, asique debería comentárselo. A Hermione casi se le escapa una risita al recordar la conversación con Harry y por Ron.

- De acuerdo profesor - dijo Hermione.

-Después visitará mi casa y espero que se comporte. –Continuó el profesor- Mañana venga aquí a la misma hora. Yo la pregunto, usted me contesta y asunto resuelto ¿Entendido?

-Si señor -dijo Hermione.

-Bien, cuando llegue el momento puliremos los detalles -afirmó Snape.

-De acuerdo, profesor -dijo Hermione

- Ahora dígame ¿ Usted qué espera conseguir con estas charlas tan encantadoras? -Preguntó Snape con su depurada ironía.

- Yo no pretendo conseguir nada, profesor, -respondió Hermione- estoy aquí porque Dumbledore quiere, como usted bien ha dicho antes, pero opino que ya que esto es inevitable, por lo menos podriamos hacerlo lo más llevadero posible.

Snape no dijo nada, en esos momentos pensaba que quizás se hubiera pasado un poco, al fin y al cabo eso era un proyecto de dos y ella no había pedido estar allí, bueno nadie hubiera querido estar allí -pensó con amargura- asique aunque no firmó un alto al fuego en las hostilidades, al menos quedó en uno de no proyectiles atómicos.

-Bueno Granger, ¿Antes de venir a Howarts que hacía? -Quiso saber Snape.

-Pues lo que todos los niños muggles, ir a un colegio para aprender -respondió ella.

-¿Aprender qué? - dijo Snape un poco escéptico.

-Bueno, un poco de todo: operaciones aritméticas con números, francés, ciencias que estudian el planeta... Pero el nivel de conocimientos que poseo de esas materias es ínfimo porque dejé el colegio muggle cuando vine a Howarts -dijo Hermione.

-Claro y tambien seria usted la sabelotodo del colegio y seguro que traeria de cabeza a algun que otro profesor -vatició Snape.

Esto molestó a Hermione, simpre había sido rarita, pero no trajo de cabeza a nadie. Le miró a los ojos y ne perdió en ellos cuando fué capaz de reaccionar contesto:

- No profesor, de hecho el usted el único profesor que se ha quejado de mi comportamiento y de mi trabajo -dijo Hermione.

-Granger, no se ponga sentimental. ¿ Sus padres en qué trabajan? -preguntó él.

- Son odontólogos -respondió Hermione.

-En verano, ¿sale con sus amigos muggles? -se interó Snape.

-Bueno, la verdad es que salgo poco, a veces me junto con los chicos del barrio en el parque -contó ella.

- vaya , ¿no tiene amigos muggles? -ironizó Snape.

- La verdad es que no, siempre fui la rara -dijo Hermione.

-No se equivoque, sigue siendo rara. Mañana le toca a usted, luego ya vermos -concluyó Snape.

Esta vez es Hermione la que mira a los ojos a Snape, y sus mejilla se tiñeron algo de rojo sin saber porque. Esos ojos...tan misteriosos, eso voz tan sensual... y su vista se fué hacia los labios de su profesor y al levantar otra vez la mirada allí estaban de nuevo los ojos negro azabache...

Snape no puede parar de mirar la dulzura que guardan esos ojos...

Y Hermione asustada por todo eso, rompió la magia del momento y dijo:

- Buenas noches profesor.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Snape.

………………………………………………………………………..

En la sala común, Hermione estaba contándoles a Harry y a Ron lo que había pasado claro que omitió todo lo último.

-A este paso me van a dar el Record Guiness a la primera persona en Howarts que pone en números rojos a su casa -auguró con frustración Hermione.

-Bueno, no sé de qué te sorprendes- dijo Harry- Snape siempre nos ha tratado fatal.

- Bueno, este va a ser un año largo para ti, Hermione -afirmó Ron.

-Gracias por recordármelo Ronald, Buenas noches -dijo Hermione- y se fue a dormir y a pensar.

……………………………………………………………….

En las mazmorras Snape también necesitaba pensar muuuy mucho.

Fin del Capitulo.

Lo he calificado como M por el lenguaje que alguna pongo en boca de los personajes y también porque más adelante habrá lemon.

El fic tendrá 10 capitulos, no me gustan excesivamente largos.

No sé cuándo podré actualizar porque tengo exámenes.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el fic.

A Kambrin Potter por su review

También a tercy-S-Scloe por su review y si soy española, no pude evitar el comentario.

A Shemaine Snape por el review, algo de razón tienes. A ver la Eurocopa.


	3. Pensando NOOOOO

Aunque ya lo escribí al principio del fic, todos los personajes son de J..

Capitulo 3. Pensando…NOOOOO

Cuando Hermione ya estaba tumbada en la cama lista para conciliar el sueño, se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido en las mazmorras; al mirar a los ojos a Snape se sintió como imnotizada, y segundos después quién sabe porqué le miró los labios. Hermione pensó que lo de los ojos podía pasar, porque al fin y al cabo si tenían su morbo ¿Cómo?¿He dicho morbo? NO, habría sido un lapsus, eso, si, un lapsus… misterio estaba mejor, los ojos de Snape tenían su misterio.

( Hermione estaba desesperadamente tratando de autojustificarse, lo que pasa era que el mirarle los labios no tenía justificación posible se mirara por donde se mirara )

Por su parte Snape también intentaba dormir en las mazmorras, no entendía tampoco que tenían esos para que los hubiese fijado su mirada en ellos…. Porque no eran especiales ni en la forma ni en el color, tal vez fuera la calidez que le transmitían ¿Quéééé? ¿Había dicho calidez? NO, erroooooorrr,mal, borrar, borrar…. Quería decir transparencia, si eso, la mirada de Granger era muy trasparente, dejaba entrever muchas cosas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione bajó a desayunar un poco tarde, porque psicoanalizarse a uno mismo debe llevar un buen rato y luego por la mañana se te pegan las sábanas, Snape también llegó tarde por la misma razón.

Hermione ya estaba en su mesa cuando vió a Snape dirigirse a su sitio habitual, entonces según le estaba observando de repente se preguntó que qué habría debajo de esa túnica, y esa vocecita que todos tenemos en la cabeza se disparó alarmada: pero Hermione, ¡que es Snape! ¡ Como has podido siquera pensar en verle desnudo! Que no………que era por curiosidad, si claro Hermione que a mí no me la das ¿ soy tu conciencia, recuerdas?

-Hay que joderse- dijo Hermione, que no contaba con que Harry Ron estaban allí y lo oyeron.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Pues si estás así desde primera hora de la mañana… - dijo Ron

-No me pasa nada Ron, o por lo menos no me pasa nada que a ti te importe -contestó Hermione.

Dicho esto, se fue a su primera clase. Al ir caminando, Hermione se arrepentía de haber contestado así a Ron, aunque por otra parte Ron había sido en muchas ocasiones más desagradable con ella.

Ese día no tenían pociones aunque no por ello Hermione quedaría exenta de su ración diaria de sarcasmos, humillaciones…Como siempre,al finalizar la cena Hermione se levantó de la mesa pensando:

-Del comedor a las mazmorras y tiro porque me toca.

Por lo menos había tomado la determinación de mirar lo menos posible a Snape, no lo miraría a la cara y menos a los ojos. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Snape había tomado la misma decisión que ella y por las mismas razones.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Snape dijo:

-Adelante.

Hermione entro en el despacho (para ella sala de torturas) y dijo:

-Buenas noches profesor.

-Siéntese Granger -contestó el aludido.

Cuando Hermione estaba sentada, Snape empezó a hablar y Hermione tenía la vista puesta la mesa, porque no quería mirarle.

Y bien, pensó Hermione, empieza el show.

-¿ Ha escrito ya a sus padres Granger? -Preguntó Snape.

-No profesor, porque me gustaría decirles cuando vamos a ir, para que desocupen la agenda -respondió ella.

-Así que ahora resulta que los odontólogos tienen una gran vida social -dijo Snape con ironía

Hermione podía aguantar que se metiera con ella, pero ¿con sus padres? No. ¿Qué se creía eso tío? Definitivamente necesitaba que alguien le pusiera en su sitio.

-Profesor, le agradecería que cuando hable de mis padres, lo haga con respeto -sentenció la chica.

-Si, claro -dijo él- Así que va usted de hija defensora?

-Ah no, yo no profesor, pero la verdad es que en mi familia hay algunos miembros que tienden a……… ponerse nerviosos con facilidad, y claro, como no puede usar la magia así porque si contra un muggle… Es por su propia seguridad -dijo Hermione.

Eso sacó de sus casillas a Snape. ¿Qué la niñata esa le estaba amenazando con echarle al buldog de la familia? Por lo visto si, y además lo había hecho muy sutilmente. Un comportamiento a lo Slytherin, pensó Snape.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Granger -dijo Snape- ¿ha terminado de describir los rasgos característicos de su árbol genealógico?

-Si señor -respondió Hermione.

-Bien. Comuníqueles a sus padres que la visita será de hoy en una semana. ¿ Lo ha entendido? -preguntó el siempre malhumorado profesor.

-Si señor -afirmó Hermione.

-Y por favor, que sea una visita breve, porque mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para malgastarlo de esa manera -dijo Snape con superioriad.

-No se preocupe señor, el tiempo de mis padres también es muy valioso -respondió Hermione.

-Pues vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos ayer. Y bien ¿Qué acostumbra a hacer con sus amigos aquí? -interrogó Snape.

-Bueno pues el principal entretenimiento es que ellos juegen al quidich y yo vaya a verlos –contestó Hermione.

-Asi que la señorita perfecta no sabe volar. Oh, ¡que pena! Debe ser prácticamente la única persona en Howarts que tiene miedo a las escobas. ¿ Tiene miedo a caerse? Debe ser eso porque no creo que tenga miedo a despeinarse, dudo que ese pelo pueda empeorar -dijo Snape con sorna.

Hermione no se esperaba ese golpe tan bajo. Asique Snape quería jugar, pues de acuerdo.

-Profesor, con todo respeto, no creo que usted sea la persona más indicada para hablar de defectos físicos -dijo Hermione.

Y también pensó: bueno ni psicológicos porque Snape sería un buen proyecto de investigación para cualquier psiquiatra, creo que habría vuelto loco al mismísimo Hannibal Lecter en menos de una semana de sesiones.

-Pues mire por dónde que yo opino lo que da la gana. Y tenga claro que no solo lo pienso yo -dijo el profesor.

-¿Quiere que hablemos de defectos? Porque de tantos que tiene parece que los colecciona y eso tampoco lo pienso yo sola -contestó Hermione impávida.

-Venga Granger ¿cuáles son? Es evidente que se muere de ganas por decirlo -la animó Snape.

Hermione pensó: ¿Qué hago? Porque como empiece…tengo carrete para rato.

-Para empezar podríamos hablar de su físico y aunque parezca mentira, en su caso es lo de menos porque su carácter es infinitamente peor que su cara -dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué le pase a mi cara? ¿No es de su agrado, Granger? -dijo irónico.

-Pues la verdad es que no. Tiene una nariz tan grande que el poema de Quevedo (Erase un hombre a una nariz pegado….) le va como un guante, luego está su pelo pero eso no lo arregla un champú asi que dese una vuelta por las cocinas para que los elfos domésticos le froten con quita-grasas, y bueno el resto de la cara no acompaña créame. Por último con esa túnica negra y esa capa negra parece un murciélago enorme -relató Hemione.

( Es curioso, Hermione lo ha criticado todos menos sus ojos)

Snape no dio crédito al que oyó, es cierto que el mismo la había invitado a continuar, pero no esperó que la Griffindor llegara tan lejos.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Griffindor por criticar mi nariz, otros veinte por criticar mi pelo, otros veinte por criticar mi cara, otros veinte por mi pelo y otros veinte por mi indumentaria! -dijo Snape con suficiencia.

Vaya -pensó Hermione- ya puedo ir llamando a los jueces de los Record Guieness.

-Pero profesor -protestó Hermione- fue usted el que me preguntó.

-Si, pero no de dije que después no habría consecuencias -dijo Snape.

Jooder -pensó Hermione- si ya decía yo que me parecía raro que me invitara tan amablemente a insultarle.

-Asi que ¿usted puede meterse con mi pelo y yo no puedo meterme con el suyo? -preguntó Hermione.

-Exactamente Granger, veo que lo ha captado- dijo Snape.

Hermione estaba hasta los cojones, y explotó. Y por fin dijo lo que llevaba muchos años queriéndole decir, bueno ella y todos.

-Es usted un cínico, un prepotente, se cree mejor que los demás a saber Dios por qué, porque en realidad no tiene nada de lo que pueda presumir, bueno si: de ser el profesor de Howarts más odiado de todos los tiempos. No tiene familia, ni amigos ni nadie que se preocupe por usted aparte de Dumbledore asi que supongo que usted tiene razón cuando dice que el director es demasiado blando porque yo ya le habría mandado a la puta calle, apuesto a que nunca ha tenido novia ni ha besado a una chica, claro que es normal, ninguna le besaría por temor a convertirse en rana y…

Pero no continuó porque Hermione vió que su profesor se levantaba e iba directo hacia ella asique se mostró más valiente de lo que sentía y se levantó también.

-Cállese, niña estúpida, a mi ¡NADIE! Me habla así y vive para contarlo -bramó Snape.

-¿No me diga? ¿Va a matarme? No, no creo. Aunque supongo que le resultaría fácil porque estaba entrenado para eso ¿no? -dijo Hermione, aunque enseguida intuyó que el cabreómetro de Snape había explotado.

Snape la agarro del brazo y la zarando.

La cosa se pone fea por momentos -pensó Hermione

( Y tan fea que se puso…………………..o no)

-Se cree importante porque es la sombra de Potter y porque es capaz de inducirnos al sueño a todos con sus tediosas respuestas pero no creo que sepas lo que es la vida -espetó Snape.

Y después la miró a los ojos. Hermione se quedo quieta y de repente su profesor la cogió con la otra mano la cabeza y la beso con bastante brusquedad en la boca, Hermione estaba paralizada completamente, no se explicaba porque no era capaz de pegarle un puñetazo y mandarle a la mierda asique ella también comenzó a besarle guiada por un impulso que no tenía ni idea de donde coño había salido . Al cabo de unos segundos Snape se separó y dijo:

-Bueno Granger, creo que voy a apuntarla en mi lista de tías y le garantizo que no tiene el honor de ser la primera. Y como puede ver no se ha convertido en rana.

Hermione seguía en el mimo sitio con cara de paisaje.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Quiere repetir? Porque yo no –dijo Snape.

Y la conciencia de Snape hablo por si sola: si ya Severus ¿Que no quieres repetir? ¡Los cojones!¡Ja!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada que nada tenía que envidiar a las de Snape y salió de allí a toda hostia y dando un portazo. Estaba enfadada consigo misma más que con Snape, ¿porqué no le rompió los dientes en su momento? Porque no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar.Y para colmo la había gustado mucho.

Snape se arrepintió si y no de lo que había hecho. Ella no se había apartado y encima el puto beso de los cojones le había gustado mucho, pensó-, bueno se disculparía con ella la próxima vez que la viera pero llevaría la varita preparada por si las moscas ¡Menudo genio tenia la tía! ¡ Y luego decían de él! No si va a ser que unos crían la fama y otros cardan la lana.

Fin del Capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews.


	4. Consejos vía lechuza

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo 4: Consejos vía lechuza.

Hermione estaba que mas cabreada que un pavo en Navidad.

Me ha besado -pensó- y sin permiso. Y luego, en vez de disculparse, el tío va y me putea. Y yo allí, sin hacer nada. Si ahora me presentan al capullo que dijo que la vida es justa…me lo cargo. ¿ Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? Bueno, como si no hubiese pasado nada, total, eso fue lo que él hizo ¿no?

Ya había llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y fue a la sala común a esperar a que Harry y Ron la sometieran al tercer grado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Snape? –preguntó Harry.

Si os lo contara no os lo creerías -pensó Hermione y contestó:

-Mal, bueno peor que mal, estuvo más desagradable que de costumbre, no sé si os lo imagináis. Dentro de unos días conocerá a mis padres y tengo enviar una lechuza para avisarles.

-¿Y qué más? ¿No te ha contado nada de él? -dijo Ron.

-Pues no, y no creo que lo vaya a hacer -contestó Hermione- en fin voy a escribir a mis padres porque mañana quiero enviarles la carta. Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches -dijeron.

Estaban visiblemente decepcionados por la brevedad del interrogatorio.

Por la mañana temprano, Hemione envió la carta que había escrito a sus padres.

( Mas que una carta eso parecía el Tratado fundacional de la ONU porque todo eran prohibiciones: prohibido hacer comentarios sobre su aspecto, prohibido hacer chistes, prohibido…, prohibido…)

Después bajó a desayunar con sus colegas, todo iba bien de momento hasta que se acordó de su horario. Mierda puta, pensó Hermione,doblete de pociones. Joder.

A la hora de pociones, bajaron a las mazmorras. Snape entro igual de simpático que de costumbre y una vez explicó el método, todos comenzaron a realizar la poción. Justo cinco minutos antes de terminar la clase, Snape anunció:

-Quiero dos metros de pergaminos sobre esta poción para la próxima clase, y espero por vuestro bien que no sea una sarta de tonterías.

La clase se había quedado pasmada ¿Dos metros? ¿Para la próxima clase? ¡Pero si era al día siguiente!

-Perdón señor -dijo un alumno- la siguiente clase el mañana, no creo que tengamos tiempo para…

-Pues entonces les recomiendo pasar la noche en vela -interrumpió Snape.

Nadie podía creer lo que oía, pero lo que si sabían era que tenían que entregar el dichoso trabajo mañana porque ya sabían cómo se las gastaba Snape.

Hermione decidió quedarse la última, esa tarde tendrían que posponer su reunión por lo del trabajo y se lo tenía que decir a Snape. Cuando fue a entregar la poción y le miró se ruborizó ligeramente, pero le dijo:

-Profesor, esta tarde no podre asistir a su despacho porque el trabajo que nos puso.

-A no -dijo Snape- de eso nada Granger, el director quería que hablásemos ¿No? Pues habrá que hacerle caso. La espero esta noche después de la cena y más le vale asistir.

¿No querías caldo? ¡Pues toma dos tazas!, pensó Snape, a ver ahora quién vacila a quien.

-De acuerdo, profesor -dijo Hermione con rabia contenida.

Al salir de la clase, vio otra reunión del frente popular, todos, incluyendo a los Slytherins, estaban despotricando contra Snape, estaban de acuerdo en que ese tío se había propuesto joderles la vida.

-Es un "cabrón con clase", ese trabajo lo ha puesto por joder -se quejó un Griffindor.

-Como no venga el Espíritu Santo a iluminarnos con un foco de estadio no sé cómo nos lo vamos a montar para entregárselo -dijo un Slytherin.

-La verdad es que es un estúpido, porque el que se va a joder va a ser él al corregirlos -afirmó Harry

-¿Qué os parece si nadie entregamos el trabajo? No va a castigar a una clase entera ¿Verdad? -dijo Ron.

-Estamos hablando de Snape, so idiota, si nos declaramos en huelga general nos pondrá a frotar los orinales de la enfermería hasta que suenen las trompetas del día del juicio final -opinó Pansy.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porque como esté así todo el curso mando los estudios a tomar por culo -sentenció un Griffindor.

- Hermione, ¿tu qué opinas? -preguntó Harry.

-Pues que ajo y agua -respondió Hermione, como todos la miraron raro añadió -a joderse y a aguantarse. En serio chicos, ya conocemos a Snape y no va a ser indulgente si le hacemos una jugarreta.

-Pues creo que deberíamos hacer algo, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo ¿no? -dijo Ron.

-Si -respondieron todos.

-Yo propongo que nos le carguemos -dijo un Seamus con cara de pocos amigos - no nos enviarían a azkaban , al contrario, el ministerio nos concedería una orden de Merlín de primera clase por servicios en beneficio de la comunidad. Y de paso el premio por prestar servicios especiales a Hogwarts.

Todos rieron ante esa ocurrencia, pero no se tomaron en serio esa propuesta.

-Entonces lo que podemos hacer es entregar mañana todos el mismo trabajo, cada uno hace una parte y listo ¿no? -propuso Ron.

-No sé, yo a ese plan le veo lagunas, bueno más bien le veo océanos, porque para Snape eso sería lo mismo que no entregar nada -dijo un Slytherin.

-Bueno, el no dijo que se no se nos permitía copiar ¿no? Solo dijo que no escribiésemos una sarta de bobadas y que lo quería para mañana -dijo Draco, para sorpresa de todos- No me miréis así, lo que pasa es que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pasar la noche haciendo un trabajo que ni me va ni me viene.

-Vale -concretó Dean- ¿entonces todos de acuerdo?

Todas asentían. Hermione no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo pero si no se había negado ningún slytherin, ella no iba a ser el esquirol del grupo.

-Bien entonces quedamos esta tarde después de la cena en la biblioteca para organizarnos –propuso Zabini.

-Yo no puedo ir porque tengo que ir al despacho de Snape, ya sabeís por el rollo ese que propuso Dumbledore –dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes, nosotros haremos tu parte –dijo Harry señalándose a sí mismo y a Ron.

-OK, muchas gracias chicos –contestó Hermione.

El grupo se disolvió y se fueron a su siguiente clase. Cuando la jornada terminó llegaron al gran Comedor para cenar. Se sentaron y Ron dijo:

-Pagaría mil galeones por ver la cara que va a poner Snape cuando vaya a corregir los trabajos.

-Pues yo pagaría por estar a miles de años luz de allí. No creo que lo hayamos pensado bien, el rebote que se va a coger va a ser de órdago a la grande y en estas cosas yo siempre suelo salir peor parado que los demás. -Dijo Harry- Pero tranquilos que no me voy a rajar.

-A lo mejor eso le da una lección y le enseña que no puede ir por la vida apabullando a la gente con su mala leche -dudó Hermione.

-Si Hermione lo que tu digas, pero créeme de esta no se va a librar ni el apuntador -aseguró Harry.

Hermione terminó de cenar y se fue las mazmorras. Lo de siempre, llamó a la puerta, saludó, se sentó, etc. Snape comenzó a hablar:

-Respecto a lo ocurrido anoche, le pido disculpas, ese no es mi modo de proceder.

-Y que lo diga, profesor, no creo que vaya por ahí besando a todos con los que se enfada -dijo Hemione.

-No, ya le dicho que no es mi forma de proceder -repitió el profesor- así que puede estar tranquila que no se repetirá.

Pero Hermione no estaba tranquila, no señor, porque una parte de ella deseaba que se repitiera y mucho más.

-De acuerdo, profesor –dijo Hermione- por cierto, ¿Me ha apuntado ya en su lista?

-Si Granger, y supongo que usted me habrá apuntado en la suya, dígame ¿Ocupo algún puesto en el pódium? -se intersó Snape.

-Pues si –respondió Hermione avergonzada- Tercer puesto.

El primero en la lista de Hermione era Krum y el segundo Ron. Ese momento fue muy, pero que muy incómodo para los dos.

-¿Qué tal va con el trabajo de pociones, Granger? –Quiso saber Snape.

-Oh! Muy bien profesor, creo que se sorpenderá- respondió Hermione.

( Y tanto que se sorprendería de hecho se iba a sorprender más que Zapatero al ganar sus primeras elecciones N/A: no tengo nada contra él, pero el resultado de esas elecciones fue inesperado según las encuestas)

-Bien, no creo que sea conveniente que le pregunte nada, porque no podemos evitar convertir la conversación en un intercambio de insultos e improperios. Asi que comience a hablar y cuénteme lo que quiera -sentenció Snape.

( Y fue una decisión acertada porque el método que habían seguido hasta ahora fracasó estrepitosamente, siempre acababan tarifando)

-De acuerdo profesor, pero si hoy hablo yo, lo justo es que mañana lo haga usted -dijo Hermione.

-Granger, recuerde que aquí yo decido lo que es justo y lo que no -dijo Snape.

Siempre tan encantador -pensó Hermione- pero lo mejor será no discutirle nada no vaya a ser que le de otro ataque de lujuria y terminemos haciendo algo de lo que nos arrepintamos, bueno, si eso pasara yo no creo que fuera a arrepentirme… ¡Centraté Herminione!

-Si señor -respondió ella.

Hermione le contó un montón de anécdotas vividas con el trío. Snape escuchaba y necesitó todo su autocontrol para no soltar algún comentario sarcástico cada vez que el nombre de Harry salía a relucir. Al cabo de dos horas, Snape dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya puede irse a terminar su trabajo, por cierto ¿Tiene alguna duda? Pregunte, hoy me siento generoso.

¿Porqué había dicho eso? -pensó él enseguida- ¿porqué? El NUNCA era generoso y mucho menos con un alumno de Griffindor.

Menos mal que hoy se siente generoso -pensaba Hermione por su parte- después de mandarnos un trabajo que nos va a costar un triunfo terminar, el tío dice que se siente generoso y se queda tan tanquilo, pues si esto es ser generoso el día que se sienta mal de verdad esto va a ser peor que la matanza de Texas.

-No profesor, tengo ninguna duda, pero gracias -dijo Hermione.

-Espero que haya tenido a bien escribir a sus padres -dijo Snape.

-Si señor, no creo que haya ningún problema con la visita -contestó Hermione- cuando reciba su respuesta se lo haré saber.

-De acuerdo puede irse, Granger -dijo Snape.

Snape se moría de ganas por preguntarle que si le había gustado el beso asi que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-Por cierto, Granger ¿Qué tal beso?

AAAHHHHHH -pensó Snape- mierda, lo he dicho, lo he dicho, socoooooorrrrrrrooooooo, mierda, mierda, mierda….

Hermione no se esperaba la pregunta, se puso roja pero le miro y con voz un pelín seductora dijo:

-Ah! Fue un poco brusco, pero la verdad es que estuvo muy bien.

¿Eso lo he dicho yo?, Sí lo has dicho tú, pedazo de zopenca, que pensará -se preguntaba Hermione.

-¿La hice daño? -pregunto Snape preocupado, pero contento con el comentario de la chica, y pensó: no la ha resultado espantoso, si no lo contrario….¡Buena noticia!

-No, no se preocupe profesor -dijo Hermione y se atrevió a preguntar - ¿y yo que tal lo hago?

-Bueno -dijo Snape- el beso fue más que satisfactorio, pero fue evidente que le falta experiencia.

Y Hermione algo molesta por eso de la experiencia dijo:

-Ya, claro, y piensa que le voy a pedir clases particulares ¿no?

- No, eso lo ha dicho usted. Pero no tendría ningún inconveniente en enseñarle a besar adecuadamente -dijoSnape.

Luego pensó: NNNOOOOOOOO, ¿Qué coño me está pasando? ¿Qué va a pensar? ¿Qué quiero tirármela? Bueno eso no estaría pero que nada mal…

Hermione se había quedo helada, quería repetir asi que dijo:

-Bueno pues hágame un hueco en su agenda.

Después pensó: Joder! ¡maldigo a las hormonas en todos los idiomas.

Su profesor se iba acercando a ella y ella a el incoscientemente. Snape la dijo al oído:

-Esta de suerte Granger, porque ahora estoy libre.

Y la cogió con una mano la cintura y con otra el cuello, juntó sus labios con los de la muchacha y la besó. Hermione estaba flotando en una nube, respondía al beso de una manera que a Snape le volovió loco . Hermione con una mano alborotaba el pelo de su profesor, y estaba tan ocupada que no se fijó en el tacto que tenía, la otra mano la puso el un brazo de Snape. El beso se profundizó casi por sí solo, ahora parecía que alguien los hubiese pegado con cola. Las manos de Snape recorrieron la espalda de Hermione atrayéndola más hacie él, ella recorría con sus manos cualquier trozo de su profeso r que estuviera a su alcance. El termómetro subía y subía. Los dos estaban pletóricos, se notaba a la legua que era un beso esperado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Snape se separó de hermione y dijo con superioridad:

-¿Ve como se hace, Granger? Espero que haya apendido la lección porque no voy a explicarla otra vez.

Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por lanzarse otra vez, pero se contuvo, tenía que volver a ser el odioso profesor antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

Hermione se quedó de piedra por segunda vez, no podía creer que después de ese beso la estuviera diciendo eso. Pues nada Hermione, a un borde, otra más.

-Si, la he aprendido, pero que sepa que he tenido mejores profesores en esta disciplina –añadió ella- Que tenga buenas noches profesor. Y salió pitando de allí.

Sabía que lo de los mejores profes no era así, ese beso había sido el mejor de su vida con diferencia.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la sala común Harry y Ron la preguntaron y ella les dijo lo justo y necesario.

-Bueno Hermione así que le contaste anécdotas -dijo Harry- apuesto a que el no tiene ninguna que contar. Por cierto, toma mi trabajo y cópiale, todos son iguales.

-Cuando los corrija se va a armar un cirio que no veas -dijo Hermione- bueno chicos voy a copiar el trabajo, me subo arriba. Harry no te preocupes que mañana te le bajo.

-De acuerdo Hermione -dijo Harry- Buenas noches.

-Si buenas noches Hermione, descansa que después de tu cita con el murciélago grasiento seguro que lo necesitarás -afirmó Ron.

Hermione se fue al dormitorio. Al principio Había pensado que lo del trabajo sería una putada para Snape y que herirían su orgullo; pero ahora pensaba:

¡Que le jodan! ¡Se tiene merecido eso y mucho más! ¡Si dependiera de mí le mandaba todas las enfermedades del mundo juntas! ¡Mala ruina le entre encima!

Fin del Capítulo.

Por favor dejad reviews. Los necesito para orientarme.


	5. Exámen de recuperación

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo 5: Examen de recuperación

Al día siguiente, Hermione bajó al comedor a desayunar con Harry y Ron. Después de que se la pasara el mosqueo de la noche anterior, ahora estaba pensando las cosas fríamente, Snape la había besado dos veces.

No creo que Snape sea de esa clase de tíos que besan a las chicas porque sí -pensó Hermione- aunque conociendo su talento natural pasa sacar de quicio a la gente, tal vez sólo lo haga para ponerme de los nervios. Bueno, si es así lo ha conseguido. Pero, no sé, me trasmitió sensaciones increíbles y parecía que el también estaba disfrutando a lo grande; no te hagas ilusiones Hermione que todos sabemos que el más que nadie se merece un Oscar al mejor actor.

Llegaron al Gran comedor y mientras estaban desayunando Harry comentó:

-Bueno chicos, es viernes, hoy le entregamos los trabajos al grasiento asíque os recomiendo que aprovechéis este fin de para hacer todas las cosas que queréis hacer en esta vida, porque el lunes…

-Bueno, a lo peor ni siquiera nos da tiempo a cumplir nuestra últimas voluntades porque como se le ocurra mirarlos en clase mientras hacemos la poción…ya podemos darnos por jodidos -profetizó Ron.

Hermione no estaba casi escuchando, aunque pareciera mentira, el trabajo era el menor de sus problemas con respecto a Snape.

La mañana trascurrió deprisa y de pronto se vieron sentados en clase de pociones esperando a su profesor y también la posible tempestad. Cuando el profesor entró, los alumnos estaban visiblemente nerviosos.

( Ya sabéis: cambios de color en la cara, manos sudorosas, ojos suplicantes…)

-Poned los trabajos encima de la mesa. Ahora -dijo Snape.

Todos lo hicieron. Snape aireó su varita y dijo:

-Accio.

Todos los trabajos volaron hacia él. Todo el mudo contenía la respiración. Snape apiló los trabajos y los dejó encima de la mesa. Por fin soltaron aire. Estaban salvados de momento.

Snape explicó la forma correcta de elaborar la poción y la verdad es que ese día todos tuvieron serias dificultades para eleborarla correctamente porque no paraban de mirar de reojo a Snape y a la puerta.

( Si a Snape se le ocurría mirar los trabajos saldrían corriendo tan deprisa que hubiesen ganado en unas olimpiadas la medalla de oro en los 100 metros lisos)

La hora transcurrió y todos fueron dejando una muestra de la poción encima de la mesa y fueron saliendo lo más aprisa que pudieron.

Cuando se fueron sus alumnos, Snspe tenía ese rato libre para corregir los trabajos. Empezó con el primero , vio el nombre de un Griffindor escrito en la parte superior (así que ese trabajo no sería corregido objetivamente bajo ningún concepto…Si fuera un trabajo legal, claro) y comenzó a corregir, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza el beso con Hermione y se quedó pensando en lo genial que fue, reconoció que estaba deseando darle más clases particulares, a eso se sumaba el hecho de que ella le había retado diciendo que había tenido mejores "profesores", eso hirió un poco su orgullo y se quedó pensando en si debía demostrarla quien era el mejor. De repente se dio cuenta de la hora: Granger estaría de camino.

Al terminar la cena Hermione bajó a las mazmorras, estaba nerviosísima.

¿Y si los ha corregido ya? -pensó una aterrada Hermione- ¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso, yo seré la primera persona con la que se desquite. Joder. Si ya lo pensaba yo: Hermione no lo hagas mala idea, mala idea… Y ahora yo seré su primera víctima, en ese momente el trabajo si había pasado a ser el mayor de sus problemas con Snape.

Llamó a la puerta, Snape la invitó a entrar y a sentarse, como siempre, sólo que esta vez ella estaba pálida y sudorosa. Snape se preocupó por su estado de salud al verla así, se imaginó que la muchacha debería de estar pasando un mal rato a cuenta de "la lección" de el día anterior.

( Frío, frío, profesor Snape)

Parecía que la chica tenía miedo de algo y preguntó:

-Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería?

¡Bien, perfecto, sensacional! -Pensó Hermione recuperando el color- No ha leído los trabajos, de lo contrario ahora mismo estaría montando la de Cristo es Dios. Es mi día de suerte.

-No profesor, estoy bien -respondió Hermione- no se preocupe, no es nada.

-Granger, si está así por lo ocurrido ayer… -comenzó el profesor.

-No, profesor, no tiene nada que ver, de verdad, lo de ayer fue… -interrumpió Hermione, pero se calló a mitad de la frase.

Snape se estaba esperando como agua en mayo la opinión de su alumna, pero no quiso decir anda más sobre el tema.

-Entonces -quiso saber Snape- si no está así por lo de ayer. ¿Qué le pasa?

( Ya te enterarás Snape y cuando lo hagas te garantizo que te vas a sentir mucho pero que Hermione, JaJa, )

-Ah, un problemilla con…Harry y Ron -mintió Hermione- pero no le quiero agobiar no esas cosas.

-No, la verdad es que no debe agobiarme con tonterías de adolescentes desbocados -dijo Snape recuperando su habitual carácter.

¿pero tendrá morro? -pensó Hermione- Primero me besa sin permiso, después me putea, después me vuelve a besar y después me vuelve a putear ¿De verdad somos nosotros los adolescentes desbocados? Este tío represente a la perfección el colmo del cinismo.

-Bueno pues ¿Dónde nos quedamos ayer? –preguntó Hermione.

¡Hermione! -pensó ella enseguida- ¡Boba, más que boba! Sabes perfectamente donde lo dejaste ayer. Bueno si él quiere que continuemos…por mi encantada de la vida.

-Pues usted me dijo que yo había no había sido su mejor profesor en determinada materia -contestó Snape- y después se fue y como la despedida fue tan precipitada no tuve tiempo de decirle que usted ha sido mi peor alumna.

Eso no te lo crees ni tu Severus, le dijo su voz interior.

¡Será capullo! -pensó Hermione- ¿Qué hago? ¿Le sigo el juego haber donde termina esto? Buena idea, porque total como vas a morir el lunes por lo menos que no lo hagas virgen… ¡no te pases!

-Ya… ¿ Y no tengo opción a un examen de recuperación? -preguntó Hermione.

Ya está -pensó ella- ya lo he soltado, ahora depende de él. ¿Y si se limita a tomarme el pelo? Bueno ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Vaya señorita Granger, nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente parla verla pedir un examen de recuperación, -dijo Snape y también pensó: esta es la mía- sabe de sobra que yo no hago recuperaciones…

Perfecto -pensó Hermine muerta de vergüenza- Esto sí que es made in Snape. ¿Pero como me puede gustar este tipo?

…pero con usted haré una excpción –terminó su profesor.

¿Y ahora qué? -pensó Hermione- Se levanta, me levanto….

Pero se quedó quieta en el sitio y no hizo nada. Snape con un tono borde dijo:

-¿A qué está esperando Granger? Haga el favor de venir aquí, no tengo todo el día -dijo Snape con el mismo tono que empleaba en clase.

Hermione se levanto y se fue hacia él, curiosamente el tono de voz que empleaba Snape, tan borde, tan irónico, tan sarcástico…. No le molestaba en absoluto, es más la ponía a 10.000 revoluciones por segundo. Cuando llegó a donde estaba sentado Snape, la cogió por la cintura y la sentó encima de las piernas y se dijo el oído:

-Espero que esté preparada Granger porque este examen va a ser largo.

Hermione estaba más que preparada, estaba ansiosa. Snape entonces la tomó por el cuello con una mano e hizo rodar su boca por el cuello de la chica que respiraba entrecortadamente, ella le puso también una mano en el cuello y su otra mano parecía que tenía vida propia. Hermione no aguantaba más, quería besar esos labios tan finos y elegantes… Le tomó la cara con las dos manos y le besó en la boca con la misma brusquedad con la que Snape la había besado la primera vez. El respondió también con dureza a ese beso, puso una mano en la cintura de hermione y con la otra recorría la pierna de su alumna; eso fue más de lo que Hermione aguantó, porque deseaba más y más…. asique metió una mano por debajo de la capa de Snape para tocarle la espalda… Estaban en esas cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban más espacio de maniobra, sin previo aviso Snape cogió a Hermione en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá. Cuando la estaba soltando le dijo con voz susurrante pero sin abandonar del todo su tono:

-¿Cree que aquí estaremos más cómodos, Granger?

-Sin lugar a dudas, profesor –dijo Hermione también utilizando el tono que empleaba para responder en clase.

Ese tono y el hecho de le hubiese llamado profesor pudo con Snape. Se tumbó encima de ella y estuvieron bastante rato besándose y reconociendo ambos cuerpos. El mejor momento de Hermione fue cuando las manos de Snape tocaron su pecho ligeramente y el mejor momento de Snape fue cuando Hemione le cogió del trasero con las dos manos

( Joder Hermione, vas a pares wapa)

Y junto sus cuerpos haciendo que aprisionaran cadera contra cadera. El pensó que como siguiera provocándole de esa manera… Hermione Granger no llegaría virgen al matrimonio, Pero ese era su primer encuentro en condiciones y ningunos de los dos quería llegar a más por no forzar las cosas, aunque en su interior tuvieran ganas de…. Pero además ya era muy tarde y Hermione debía regresar a la sala común, Snape se dio cuenta de ese detalle, la tomó por la barbilla y la dio un beso suave y delicado ( Hermione pensó que quizás ese beso era el mejor de toda la noche y eso que había muchos para elegir) mientras con la otra mano la acariciaba el pelo, se separó de ella y le dijo:

-Bien Granger, supera las expectativas -afirmó Snape con algún matiz de su típico tono en la voz.

-Y usted es un gran profesor en todas la disciplinas que imparte, -se despidió Hermione- buenas noches.

Acto seguido se arrimó a él y le dio un pico muy rápido.

-Buenas noches Granger -dijo Snape.

Ella se fue hacia su sala común más contenta que unas pascuas y el … bueno no se puso a cantar pues porque no se ocurría una canción lo suficientemente buena para describir el momento, tenía que corregir los trabajos pero pensó que podían esperar.

……………………………………………………………

Una vez en la sala común Hermione no tenía nada que contar a Harry y Ron porque no había hablado con Snape absolutamente nada. Asique se lo inventó, les dijo que seguía liada con las anécdotas. Después se fue a la cama con un sabor agridulce porque como bien la acababa de recordar su atento amigo Ronald Weasly, el lunes se aproximaba el apocalipsis y Snape no la perdonaría nunca que le hubiese hecho el avión con lo del trabajo.

El fin de semana pasó y los chicos hicieron más cosas que de costumbre. Hermione no vió a Snape ni el sábado ni el domingo, salvo en el Gran Comedor.

Snape decidió corregir los trabajos el domingo por la noche y………………………………

Fin del Capítulo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo. La orientación la necesito porque es mi primer fic, también porque intento seguir vuestros consejos y peticiones.


	6. La bronca del milenio

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

Gracias por los reviews, de verdad. La verdad es que una tarde me puse a escribir y salió el primer capi y le colgué, después como os gustó seguí en esa línea, pero voy improvisando sobre la marcha. Como esta historia es para vosotros (En agradecimiento a todas las vuestras que he leído), enviadme peticiones, situaciones…y procuraré integrarlas en el fic. He notado que os gusta Snape borde (Como a mí) y por eso no perderá esa personalidad. El lemmon llegará, no os preocupéis. Me he inspirado más vuestros fics que el libro en sí. La idea de Celoru Misumi de servicios a la comunidad me gustó, pero no los harán en Azkaban...

Capítulo 6: La bronca del milenio

Snape se puso a corregir los trabajos. Cogió el primero y recordaba que era de un Griffindor. Al terminar de leerle pensó que no estaba nada mal pero claro, no iba a poner un excelente a un león, bueno pensó que tal vez a Granger.

( Pues si Hermione iba a tener un excelente, ese día daría las mejores notas que hubieran visto en Howarts a una clase entera )

Puso en rojo una S y continuó corrigiendo. Al llegar al segundo trabajo leyó el nombre y pensó: Otro Griffindor. Pero al leer el contenido vió que era idéntico al del trabajo anterior.

-Bien, ¿con que copiando? Estos dos ya pueden darse por muertos –dijo Snape y acto seguido pintó en los dos una T (troll) como una catedral.

Fue con el tercer trabajo, leyó el nombre y:

-Bah! Otro Griffindor –murmuró despectivamete y nada más comenzar a leerlo se dio cuenta de que ese trabajo era exactamente igual a los otros dos.

-¿Pero quién coño se han creido? –dijo Snape- Estos idiotas de Griffindor han entregado el mismo trabajo. ¿Qué se piensan? ¿Qué pueden tomarme el pelo así como así? Cuando los coja van a desear no haber nacido ¡Serán vagos!

( Otra T al canto )

Cogió el cuarto tarabajo, y leyó el nombre de un Slytherin.

-Esto está mejor -dijo Snape, pero al empezar a leer… - No, no es posible, no puede ser, no se habrán atrevido…

Y cogió los trabajos de todos uno por uno y se quedó estupefacto.

-¡Pero si son todos iguales! -Bramó Snape- ¡Calcados!, ¡idénticos!…

Buscó rápidamente el nombre de Draco Malfoy y … más de lo mismo. Como último recurso cogió el de Hermione Granger y al mirarlo estaba que no se lo podía creer. Miró su vaso y comprobó que no tenía ninguna sustancia alucinógena en la bebida, pensó en la comida y no recordó haber ingerido nada extraño. Se quedó mudo.

( Fue la única vez que Severus Snape se quedó sin palabras en todos sus años de docencia, estaba más sorprendido que los miembros del parlamento cuando entró Tejero y dijo que aquello era un golpe de estado)

Se lo podía casi esperar de Draco al fin y al cabo era Slytherin, pero de Granger no, siempre había sido muy legal, no se jugaría el curso por nada…

Pues mira Severus -pensó- Está claro que las apariencias engañan… ya pero después de lo del beso… no te engañes majete, no creo que quiera nada serio contigo, porque sino te habría avisado de que te estaban preparando semejante putada…. JODER, NiÑATOS DE MIERDA!

-¡Cómo se han atrevido!... ¡A mí!...¡El más temido!... -Snape murmuraba incoherentemente.

Cuando recobro un poco la compostura comenzó decir a grito pelao:

-¡Se van a enterar! ¡Este grupo insurrecto de pacotilla va a conocer a Severus Snape! ¡Comparado con lo que les voy a hacer Guantánamo les va a parecer un parque de atracciones! ¡Esos revolucionarios de los cojones me van a oir! Y Granger… eso será caso a parte, lo va a pasar tan mal conmigo que va a necesitar atención psicológica durante los próximos diez años de su vida por lo menos… Estoy deseando verlos mañana a todos, lo van a pagar caro, ¡Conmigo no se hizo el listo ni Voldemort en su apogeo! ¿ Y ahora estos oligofrénicos me salen con está?¡Los voy a desollar vivos!

Y ahí se quedó Snape pensando en el castigo más cruel y retorcido que jamás se hubiese puesto en Howarts, un castigo incluso peor que los que se imponían en la época de Phineas Nigellus Black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A la hora del desayuno, el trío estaba sentado a la mesa del Gran comedor, pero sólo eso porque eran incapaces de comer nada. Estaban comentando la hecatombe que se les iba a venir encima:

-¡Vaya! -dijo Harry- se me ha olvidado hacer el testamento, porque estoy seguro que todo lo que no me hizo Voldemort me lo hará Snape.

-Yo creo que me haré el enfermo -dijo un asustado Ron- no espera, creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo de verdad. Hermione, ¿puedes explicarme porqué nos dejaste hacer está locura?

- Bueno -respondió Hermione- por si no lo recuerdas dije que no me parecía buena idea, supongo que fue una enajenación colectiva inducida, y aunque se acepte en los juicios como un atenuante, dudo mucho que a Snape le valga como excusa.

-¿Qué creéis que nos hará? -preguntó Ron- ¿No nos echará un maleficio, verdad? Está prohibido….

-¿Desde cuándo a Snape le importan las normas? ¿Cuándo le has visto defender los derechos de los alumnos? -dijo Harry.

Ron se alarmaba por momentos, su cara ya era verde completamente.

-No creo que Snape no vaya a agredir -afirmó Hermione- pero creo que el castigo que nos va aponer va a ser sonado, lo contarán durante generaciones y generaciones.

-¡Eso me tranquiliza más Hermione! -dijo Ron irónicamente.

-Pues yo me siento mejor al saber que no nos va a quemar vivos -repuso Harry.

- No cantes victoria -añadió Ron.

Esa mañana pasó volando, los alumnos estaban en el pasillo para entrar en clase de pociones y según iban entrando se dieron cuenta de que pasaba algo insólito. Severus Snape, que siempre entraba el último en el aula saliese el sol por donde saliese, estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con una sonrisa despectiva en los labios y un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

( Al verle todos pensaron lo mismo: " Nos va a coser a base de cruciatus")

Los alumnos fueron entrando y sentándose. Todos estaban temblando.

( Eso parecía el arcoíris: Sus caras eran de todos los colores, las había rojas, blancas, amarillas, verdosas, moradas…)

Snape no dijo nada, levantó la varita y cada trabajo salió volando hacia su respectivo dueño. Todos tenían una enorme T dibujada. Nadie miraba a nadie, nadie se atrevió a levantar la vista del pergamino, el silencio era tal que las respiraciones se oían ampliadas por diez.

-Bien -comenzo Snape con la voz más intimidante que ellos habían escuchado jamás- por lo visto os habéis hecho todos muy amiguitos ¿verdad?

Nadie respondió. Snape continuó:

-Si, por lo visto en los trabajos parece que sí. Es evidente que pensabais tomarme el pelo. ¡Pues os vais a ir a reír de vuestra puta madre!

Nunca le habían visto así. Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione y le decían con la mirada: este tío nos va a dar hostias hasta en el carné de identidad. Toda la clase tuvo ese pensamiento. Snape acababa de empezar y ya había algunos alumnos con los ojos húmedos.

-Bueno,he pensado...

( Maaaaaaaaaaloooooooooooooooooo………….. Las ideas de Snape podían ser peores que las de Dumbledore)

...que como tienen ese espíritu corporativo, tal vez les agrade el castigo que les voy a proponer -dijo Snape.

No, seguro que no les iba a agradar en absoluto.

-Van a levantarse cada mañana dos horas antes de lo que acostumbran y pasarán todo ese tiempo ayudando al Señor Filch en sus tareas, cada día limpiaran sin magia el Castillo y espero que lo dejen todo como los chorros del oro, porque yo mismo pasaré revista. Además en cada excursión a Hogsmade no pasarán el día en las Tres escobas porque harán trabajos en beneficio de la comunidad; y no se preocupen, ya sé qué están ansiosos por cumplir sus castigos asique mañana en el Gran Comedor a las 6 de la mañana el Señor Filch estará encantado de recibirles. Y será así hasta nueva orden -finalizó Mister Simpatía.

Los alumnos ya se esperaban algo parecido, lo de Hogsmade les dejó de piedra porque eso si que no se lo imaginaban. A partir de ahora Snape convertiría sus vidas en un auténtico infierno. Pero Snape no había acabado aún…

-20 puntos menos para cada uno, además de que por supuesto les va a costar un imperio aprobar está asignatura. Y ahora ¿Quieren añadir algo? -preguntó Snape.

Nadie contestó.

-Venga, sean valientes ahora, a ver ¿Quién es el portavoz del grupo de estudiantes revolucionarios? O mejor dicho ¿Quién es el portavoz de los subnormales profundos? -interrogó Snape

Los alumnos seguían mudos, no eran un grupo tal como Snape se lo estaba imaginando y la alianza Griffindor-Slytherin había sido puntual, ni siquiera tenían portavoz; claro que aunque lo hubiesen tenido no habría dicho nadie ni mu, porque seguramente le hubiese tocado un montón de trabajo extra.

-Bueno, veo que se han quedado sin habla, no se preocupen, no me den las gracias por darles la oportunidad de ayudar al colegio, se que lo estaban deseando, no esperaba menos de una asociación tan reivindicativa -dijo Snape irónico.

Los alumnos pensaron: ¿pero que coño está diciendo este flipao de la vida? ¿se piensa que el mundo está contra él? Si lo único que queríamos es no pasar una noche en vela… Se lo ha tomado como algo personal y no lo es, o bueno, por lo menos no lo es del todo.

Así se pasó la hora de pociones. Todos se dirigían hacia la puerta a galope tendido antes de que a Snape se le ocurriera otro castigo que añ repente se escuchó:

-Granger, usted espere.

Hermione pensó que un cataclismo nuclear hubiese sido mucho mejor, sin duda alguna y sin miramiento alguno. Se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el escritorio de Snape como se encamina un ajusticiado a muerte a la guillotina. Se paró delante y esperó:

-Bueno -comenzó Snape- su castigo será conmigo, ya que Dumbledore quería que pasásemos tiempo juntos ¿No?

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero vió la cara de "hoy mato alguien" que tenía Snape y pensó que lo mejor sería callarse y no tentar a la suerte.

-Se levantará a las 6 igual que sus compañeros, pero vendrá a mi despacho y yo mismo le asignaré sus tareas. Además va a seguir viniendo después de la cena como de costumbre -anunció Snape- ¿Entendido Granger?

-Si profesor -dijo Hermione.

-Puede irse -dijo Snape.

Hermione estaba triste, justo ahora que podía llegar a tener algo con Snape, ella iba y la preparaba de esa formar. No ha sido muy justo con los castigos –pensó- y conmigo menos aún, no si ahora sabré lo que es bueno, seguro que se va a portar conmigo como un auténtico hijo de puta.

A la hora de cenar, el trío estaba comentando la jugada que se había marcado Snape:

-No me lo puedo creer, tendremos los EXTASIS, no podremos estudiar NADA -comentaba hermione mas cabreada que nunca- y encima yo tengo que ir todas las tardes allí, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me va a decir ese bastardo y Harry, perdona que te lo reproche pero al final la que salió peor parada fui yo que tengo que cumplir los castigos con él.

-Ten cuidado Hermione -advirtió Ron- porque ese tío tiene más peligro que Bin Laden con una avioneta.

No sabes cuánto, penso Hermione y dijo :

-Chicos tengo que ir a las mazmorras, luego os veo y si no decirles a mis padres que les quiero mucho.

-Buena suerte - respondieron ambos.

Hermione ya estaba frente a la puerta no tenía miedo pero estaba bastante intranquila, llamó y se oyó:

-Adelante.

Entro y espero. Snape dijo:

-Siéntese.

Ella se sentó. Snape habló:

-Se que usted sabía lo del trabajo y no me lo dijo. Me ha decepcionado, me lo hubiese esperado de cualquiera menos de usted.

Ella se sintió fatal, prefería que la gritara, que la insultara, prefería casi todo menos eso. Su profesor preguntó:

-¿Por qué no me comentó nada? ¿Pensó que sería gracioso ver la cara que pondría en clase su profesor de pociones?

-No señor, desde el principio no me pareció buena idea, pero usted dijo en nuestra primera reunión que seguía siendo rara e imagínese si me hubiera negado cuando ningún Slytherin lo hizo -respondió Hermione con una voz casi suplicante.

-No se si no se dio cuenta, pero el comportamiento de ambos en estos últimos días ha sido un tanto extraño. No se volverá a repetir nunca -dijo Snape.

- Ya, eso no es la primera vez que lo oigo -le replicó Hermione.

-50 puntos menos para Griffindor por el comentario, Granger, y a la próxima tontería que diga… bueno mejor que no la diga y punto -sentenció Snape.

El sabía que Hermione tenía razón con lo de ser la oveja negra del grupo, pero si se lo hubiera comentado él no habría dicho nada a los demás, aunque por otra parte ella era Griffindor y ese comportamiento no era típico de ellos. Estaba confundido. Por supuesto que no le quitaría el castigo a Granger ni de coña, pero tampoco quería renunciar a las magnificas experiencia que había vivido con ella.

-Si le sirve de algo… Lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé que se lo tomaría como algo tan personal, quiero que sepa que todo surgió en el pasillo, la gente se estaba quejando...

( Hermione olvidó decirle que en realidad le estaban poniendo a caer de un burro)

...y se nos ocurrió hacerlo sin más, pero no para pincharle ( Vaya trola, Hermione) si no para librarnos del trabajo -dijo Hermione.

Snape se puso a pensar que quizás había sido un poco cabroncete al mandarles dos pergaminos de un día para otro, y encima la había obligado a ir a su despacho y la había retenido dos horas. De todos modos no era odioso por nada y decidió hacer pasar las de Caín a Hermione un par de días. Y luego…… Bueno luego ya vería. Snape habló:

-Puede marcharse Granger, mañana a la 6 dela mañana la espero aquí.

- Aquí estaré, buenas noches profesor -dijo Hermione- y se fue de allí.

Al llegar a sala común, Harry y Ron la tenían una buena noticia: Una carta de sus padres.

Fin del capitulo.

No se cuando actualizaré porque tengo exámenes, y de momento no van muy bien.


	7. Familia Granger

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Capitulo 7: Familia Granger

Esa fue la única buena noticia en ese desastroso día. Sus padres habían contestado. Ella pensó en escribirles de nuevo cuando Snape "puliera detalles". En la carta explicaban a Hermione que su profesor y ella podían pasar el día en casa. Además aseguraban a su hija que se habían aprendido de pe a pa todas las prohibiciones que ella les había enviado. Evidentemente tendría que contestar a sus padres con el planing pero eso desgraciadamente no dependía de ella, pensaba Hermione con disgusto, y se fué a acostar ya porque si no al día siguiente ni la levantaría de la cama ni un carro de combate.

Todos los chicos malos (es decir, los que Snape había castigado), fueron llegando al gran comedor a eso de las 6 de la mañana, donde Filch los esperaba, fregona en mano, más contento que unas castañuelas.

( Y es raro ver a Filch contento pero con todos los ayudantes que le salieron como no estarlo y lo mejor de todo es que el Profesor Snape le había dado licencia para molestarlos todo lo que pudiera y un poco más)

Los alumnos bajaban al gran comedor llamando a Snape de todo menos guapo, pero claro ya se cuidaban de hablar en voz baja, no fuera a ser que apareciera al doblar la esquina más inesperada.

( Vamos que a Snape le tenían que pitar los oídos más que pita la alarma de un BMW cuando se dispara )

Hermione bajó a las mazmorras donde Snape la esperaba también más contento que otra cosa. Y estaba contento por varias razones: la vería y sólo la tendría para el, podía hacerla cabrear, … en fin, esa situación le abría a Snape un mundo nuevo de posibilidades. Cuando oyó tocar a la puerta fue a abrirla el mismo y dijo:

-Buenos y brillantes días, Granger. Adelante.

Si, brillante será como tendré que dejarte el despacho después de dos horas de limpieza intensiva ¿no? -pensó Hermione- No si ya sabía yo que encima de currar como una elfina doméstica me iba a tocar aguantar el pitorreo que se trae conmigo este tío petardo. Definitivamente a esto se llama empezar bien el puto día.

Entró en el despacho.

-Buenos días, profesor, aunque lo de buenos es un decir -dijo Hermione.

-No se queje Granger, hay muchas personas que trabajan en peores condiciones de las que usted va a disfrutar -contestó Snape.

Ya, claro -pensó Hermione- pero no tienen que aguantarte todo el tiempo pegado como una lapa y soltando todo lo que te sale del arco del triunfo, arrogante de mierda.

Como Hermione no decía nada, Snape le comunicó su tarea:

-Verá, Granger, quiero vacíe y limpie todos los tarros de la estantería de la derecha. Si termina pronto no piense que se la voy a dejar marcharse –dijo Snape- Los útiles de limpieza están sobre mi mesa. Comience. Ya.

Hermione no se hizo de rogar y empezó a limpiar los tarritos de los wevos.

¿Y cree que yo he pensado semejante cosa teniendo en cuenta lo altruista que es usted? –pregunto Hermione muy irónica ella.

-20 puntos menos para Griffindor -anunció Snape y añadió- a este paso lleva a su casa a los números rojos.

Vaya que tío más listo -pensó Hermione- no me había dado cuenta yo sola. Pero yo no merezco que me quiete ni una cuarta parte de los que acostumbra- y entonces se animó a contestarle, total, llegados a ese punto las cosa no pueden empeorar:

-Pues yo opino que a este paso es USTED el que lleva a MI casa a los números rojos.

-Hoy está respondona Granger, bueno pues mejor para Slytherin: otros 20 puntos menos -dijo Snape visiblemente contento.

Jooooderrrr, , ¡ala!,¡ venga!, ¡vamos!, yo a este tío lo mato, no puedo más, mírale Hermione: el cabrón se ha quedado más ancho que largo -pensó ella -hablaré con Dumbledore y le expondré la situación porque esto va a costarme la salud.

Hermione se acordó de la carta a sus padres, el profesor la dijo tal que un miércoles que en una semana conocería a sus padres y así se lo hizo saber Hermione. Como Snape parecía no acordarse de ese pequeño detalle ( N/A: joder Snape pronto empezamos a olvidar las visitas a los suegros) ella dijo en voz alta:

-Profesor Snape, ¿podría hablar con usted unos minutos? Es importante.

-¿Y de que se trata? -preguntó Snape dándola a entender que si no era un caso grave, la mandaría a tomar por donde amargan los pepinos.

-Pues sobre la visita a mi casa, profesor -dijo Hermione.

Esto es el típico ejemplo de caso grave para ti, Severus, pensó Snape, luego dijo:

-La escucho.

-Pues me escribieron anoche, me dijeron que no habría problema en que fuéramos mañana, también que esperan que pasemos el día allí con ellos comiendo y cenando… -Hermione no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Cómo que mañana? ¿Y qué es eso de "el día entero"? -berreó Snape.

-Profesor, fue usted el que dijo el pasado miércoles "digales a sus padres que de hoy en una semana" y se lo dije, -contestó Hermione armándose de paciencia- y no se preocupe que no tendrá que quedarse el día entero, les escribiré a mis padres y les diré que únicamente vamos a comer. ¿Le parece mejor?

-Si, Granger , mucho mejor... -contestó Snape bastante más tranquilo- Pues entonces mañana a la una la espero en el vestíbulo, lleve ropa muggle. Nos apareceremos en su casa porque ¿Sabrá aparecerse, verdad?

-Si profesor, me examiné y tengo la licencia, mañana le guiaré hasta mi casa -respondió ella.

-Bueno pues aclarado este asunto…Creo que puede irse, faltan 5 minutos para que se cumplan las 2 horas, pero se los perdono -dijo Snape

Qué generoso, pensó Hermione, lo cojonudo es que se lo creerá.

-Gracias profesor, hasta la tarde -dijo la muchacha.

-Hasta la tarde Granger -dijo Snape

Hermione iba a su clase de Transformaciones y de repente se encontró a Ron y a Harry por el pasillo, así que les preguntó:

-¿Qué tal con Filch?

-Mal , Hermione -dijo Ron de malas maneras- ¿Sabes que hemos estado haciendo? Pues limpiando la lechucería. Ya que estamos trabando por Filch al menos podrían darnos la parte proporcional de su sueldo.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti? -la preguntó Harry.

-También mal -contestó Hermione- me puso a limpiar tarros, pero lo peor no son los tarros y eso que están llenos de guarrerías, lo peor es Snape revoloteando a mi alrededor como un murciélago gigantesco.

Harry y Ron entonces pensaron que después de todo la lechucería y Filch no estaba tan mal.

Hermione comentó durante la cena lo de la visita de Snape a su casa y ambos chicos la pidieron por favor que le envenenara. Ella y sus amigos terminaron el día bostezando, asique al salir al vestíbulo después de la cena Harry y Ron se subieron a la sala común para ir a su dormitorio. Sin embargo Hermione se fue a las mazmorras. Cuando llegó, llamó sin ningún entusiasmo a la puerta. Una voz querida y odiada (en esos momentos más odiada que querida) contestó:

-Adelante. Pase y siéntese.

Hemione se sentó en frente de Snape, los separaba un escritorio.

-Bien Granger, antes de nada la informo de que he hablado con el director y no hay problema con lo de sus padres. Ahora cuénteme lo que quiera -dijo su profesor.

-Verá, profesor, estoy cansada y no tengo ni siquiera ganas de hablar -afirmó Hermione.

-Ah ¿y eso porqué, Granger? -preguntó Snape evidentemente disfrutando con la situación.

¿Pues porque va a ser? ¡Trozo de carne con patas!, pensó Hermione, ¡Por tu culpa so cabrón! Eres de lo peor que hay en el mundo pero besas como… ¡No Hermione! Este batracio te está jodiendo la existencia.

-Pues yo creo que tal vez por el hecho de haberme levantado a las 6 de la mañana y haber estado trabajando dos horas como los chinos -contestó Hermione pero no de buenas formas, la verdad sea dicha.

-Pues a mí me trae sin cuidado que usted esté cansada -dijo Snape- si quiere decirme algo bien y si no pues estará aquí una hora mirando a las musarañas.

A ti te trae sin cuidado todo Snape, pensó Hermione, los problemas de lo demás te la sudan totalmente... ¡Pero ya pasarán tus vacas por mis prados!

-Bueno, profesor, pues prefiero mirar a las musarañas -dijo ella y es que realmente estaba agotada y sólo pensaba en dormir.

-De acuerdo Granger -dijo Snape- vamos a pasar una hora de lo más entretenida.

Hermione estaba pensando en la carta que les escribiría a sus padres.

Les diré que sólo vamos a comer –pensó Hermione- y también…. Hermione, que te conozco…¿Qué ronda esa cabecita tuya? Pues ni más ni menos que invitar a la prima Rachel a comer. JAJAJA…. Hermione, mira a ver que luego tienes que volver a Howarts con él y te está dando una muestra de lo hijo de la Gran Bretaña que puede llegar a ser… Ya, pero ¿y si me hago la loca cuando vea a Rachel? Yo como si no supiera nada… Además Dumbledore dijo: "conocer a su familia"… yo no tengo la culpa de tener una familia así, eso no se elige…Ya, pero si se elige a quién se invita… JODER ¿QUE COÑO HAGO?...Mira Hermione tu situación no puede empeorar mucho más, asique… Invita a tu prima y pasa un buen rato a costa de Snape.

Estaba deseando enviar una lechuza a sus padres. Mañana seguro que iba a ser un día memorable. Claro que Snape no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que le esperaba.

Snape, por su parte pensaba:

-Lo que me faltaba, yo con una familia llena de muggles comiendo en el jardincito, con su barbacoa… Bueno no creo que estés allí más de una hora. Luego volveremos a Howarts y listo, el viernes tendrá que visitar mi casa, la llevaré por la mañana y …Eh, un momento Severus, ¿en qué estás pensando?...¿yo? Nada… Ya, a ver, explicaté…Bueno, pues ya que a su casa vamos a comer, en la mía cenaremos ¿no?...Luego se hará tarde para volver a Howarts y … ¡Ni lo sueñes Snivellus!

Cada uno pasó la hora sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Hermione, libre de Snape, envió una lechuza a sus padres, por supuesto les decía que no quería que su prima se perdiera ese jolgorio. Después se duchó, y dejó su ropa muggle en una silla, mañana a las 12:30 se cambiaría de ropa.

A las 6 a.m. Hermione ya estaba en el despacho de Snape limpiando tarros. Había tenido que aguantarle muchas perlas que soltó, pero no le contestó porque total, su prima Rachel le iba a dar una cura de humildad bastante interesante. Hermione sabía que su prima, no se callaba ni una, pero en vez de insultar a lo "Snape", ella era mucho más brusca: lo que se la pasaba por la cabeza lo decía y punto pelota.

Ya eran las 12:55 y Hermione esperaba a Snape en el vestíbulo. Llevaba unos vaqueros apretados y una camisa de algodón entallada, de manga larga y color azul. Llevaba también el pelo con una pinza azul. Snape llegaba por detrás de ella y no pudo evitar fijarse en el tipazo que tenía la muchacha. Se acercó a ella y Hermione lo flipó: Su profesor llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa también negra pero muy elegante, la camisa la llevaba fuera del pantalón y eso dio rabia a Hermione porque no se podía fijar en su trasero. Buff –pensó Hermione- si se pusieras esto todos los días…. Bueno, habría cola para entrar en su despacho. Snape interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione diciendo:

-¿Nos vamos o piensa quedarse mirándome eternamente? -dijo Snape, aunque el también se comía con los ojos a Hermione.

Si yo le contara, profesor…-pensaba Hermione- ¡NO,NO,NO! Es un capullo, Hermione, asique no te hagas ilusiones, ni tengas siquiera un pensamiento positivo de él.

-Si, ya vamos -contestó ella.

Salieron de Howarts para poder desaparecerse. Ninguno de los dos habló por el camino.

Sujétese a mi brazo- dijo Hermione.

Snape así lo hizo y en cuanto la tocó recordó aquella tarde que…. Y en ese momento decidió que quería pasar otra tarde con Hermione igual que esa o mejor . Pero no se lo diría.

Se aparecieron en frente de la casa de Hermione. Era más o menos grande, tenía un jardín muy bien cuidado. A Hermione no le hizo falta sacar las llaves de casa porque sus padres y su prima estaban esperando en la puerta. Se aproximaron hacia la familia de Hermione y la pobre no tenía ni idea de como comenzar con las presentaciones, pero no hizo falta porque…

-Asíque este es tu profe ¿No Hermy? -dijo su prima.

-Si, así es -dijo ella.

Saludó a todos los miembros de su familia y después dijo:

-Profesor, este es mi padre, el Señor Granger y mi madre, la Señora Granger…

( Hermione pensó que si su familia tenía que ser formal en todo momento con su profesor, el no iba a ser menos, aquí o follamos todos o la puta al río )

...y esta es mi prima la señorita…

-Joder Hermione -dijo su prima- no me presentes como si fuera la presidenta del gobierno -y dirigiéndose a Snape dijo- me llamo Rachel y tu eres el famoso Snape ¿no?

-El mismo -dijo Snape secamente, todavía no sabía que pensar de la prima de Granger, no obstante pensó que era muy pronto para abrir fuego.

-Por favor, adelante, -dijo la Sra. Granger- hemos puesto la mesa en el jardín trasero, estaremos muy bien allí.

Snape era conducido a la parte trasera la casa, pero por el camino se fijó en que su alumna no vivía nada mal.

Yo viviendo en un caseto muggle y Granger en una casa que quita el hipo- pensó con envidia.

El jardín trasero tenía una pequeña piscina y un césped muy cuidado. La mesa estaba puesta bajo un toldo. La señora Granger habló:

- Bueno, no tardaré en servir la comida, podeís ir tomando una bebida.

-Buena idea tía -dijo Rachel- aunque en mi opinión no se puede llamar bebida a lo que no contenga alcohol. Os podíais haber estirado más y habernos obsequiado con un buen lingotazo de Bourbon.

Cogieron todos un vaso y Hermione sirvió la limonada.

Ese comentario alucinó a Snape, pero lo que más le alucinó fué el hecho de que los Granger no se sorprendieron , parecía que eso fuera natural en aquella muchacha. La cosa no le dio buena espina.

Bueno Snape -dijo Rachel con un desparpajo increíble- ¿Qué tal se porta Hermy en clase? Mi prima es una tía superlista, claro que la viene de familia, pero tiene que estar echa todo una monjita ¿no?

¿Pero tú con quien te vas a meter: con él o conmigo? No tenía que haberla invitado porque con Rachel siempre hay daños colaterales -penso Hermione

-El comportamiento de la Srta. Granger es correcto -comentó Snape como quien comenta el tiempo.

-Ahh, vale -dijo Rachel- ¿ Y tú eres el que se encarga de ese rollo de las pociones?

Snape se estaba empezando a ponerse malo, esa niñata no tenía ni idea de la sutileza que se necesitaba para hacer una poción correctamente.

-Si, pero le puedo asegurar que no es una tarea nada fácil. Una simple poción para aliviar el dolor de cabeza lleva una hora entera de trabajo -afirmó Snape dándose tono.

- Joder Hemione, ¿no le has hablado a este tío de la aspirina? Pues si todos los remedios son así…te recomiendo que busques en las páginas amarillas la dirección de una farmacia y que no pierdas más el tiempo -dijo Rachel-

Snape miraba a la chavala con su peor cara (nunca en su vida había tenido que aguantar semejantes comentarios desde los de Potter y compañía ) pero eso no intimidó a Rachel, ni mucho menos.

-Bueno, Hermione nos ha hablado de ti... -dijo Rachel, que al parecer era la única que hablaba-

( En ese momento Hermione pensaba: por favor no sigas por ahí, por favor, por favor…)

...nos ha dicho que la has cogido manía ¿Por qué?

Si Snape hubiese contestado la verdad habría dicho que porque es una sabelotodo, una griffindor y la mejor amiga de Potter, pero como no quería reconocer delante de los padres de Hermione que la había cogido con ella optó por mentir descaradamente:

-La señorita Granger recibe el mismo trato que todos los demás alumnos, otros profesores la tratan de forma especial, pero ese no es mi caso, asique supongo que por eso piensa la señorita Granger que le tengo manía.

¿Serás hipócrita y mentiroso?, pensó Hermione, si no fuera porque luego volvemos a Howarts diría la verdad a mis padres para que te despellejaran.

-Es extraño -continuó Rachel con desconfianza- porque Hermione casi nunca miente. Oye, cambiando de tema ¿tu estas en algún grupo de freakis? te lo pregunto porque eres un tío raro de cojones, por ejemplo, ¿ese pelo que llevas es por algún tipo de reivindicación social? Ya sabes: cómo lo de ir por la calle desnudo para salvar a las ballenas , a las focas árticas, a los ñus del Serengueti, etcétera; ¿tu por qué protestas?

Hemione se lo estaba pasando en grande pero sabía que una simple sonrisita podría costarla muy cara después. Cuando se lo contara a Harry y a Ron le harían una estatua a su prima. La cara de Snape era todo un poema y en parte agradeció la llegada de su madre anunciando que iba a servir la comida.

Llenó los platos de cada uno con carne y patatas asadas. Y en silencio empezaron acomer.

Snape mientras tanto hervía de rabia por dentro mientras pensaba:

Seguro que esto lo ha hecho a posta; ¡cuando Granger divulgue esto en Howarts seré el hazmerreír de todos! Esto es una venganza por lo del castigo, seguro. Y la primita de las narices es mucho más desagradable que yo con diferencia, si fuera mi alumna la bajaría esos humos en menos que canta un gallo. Como me siga tocando los cojones de esa manera esto va acabar como el rosario de la aurora

Bueno ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? -preguntó Hermione a sus padres.

-Muy bien cariño -dijo la Sra. Granger- ¿ Y tú que tal estás?

-Pues como siempre -dijo Hermione.

Eso no era verdad, estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida en Howarts, pero no los iba a decir nada y mucho menos delante de Snape.

-Bueno profesor Snape, siendo profesor seguro que tiene muchas anécdotas para contar -preguntó indirectamente el Sr. Granger.

-En realidad -respondió Snape- yo no calificaría mis experiencias con los alumnos como anécdotas, sino que más bien diría que son accidentes provocados por la torpeza de la mayoría de ellos.

Los padres de Hermione no se atrevían a preguntar nada más, pensaron que ese tío siempre estaba a la defensiva. Cuando Hermione les contaba lo odioso que era ese profesor siempre habían pensado que su hija exageraba.

Terminaron la comida y la Sra. Granger recogió la mesa y sirvió los cafés. Rachel tenía el azucarero y preguntó a Snape:

-¿Azúcar? Toma -y le pasó el azucarero- yo de ti echaría cucharadas a tutti revoluti para endulzar ese carácter tan horrible.

Mira la que has liado Hermione, pensó la chica, estos dos van a salir por perteneras porque Snape no se va a quedar callado.

( y efectivamente que no se calló porque dijo:)

-Pues permítame decirle que mi carácter no tiene nada que envidiar al suyo, asi que le aconsejo que no muerda más de lo que pueda masticar.

-Joder -dijo Rachel- tranquilízate un poco hombre, me extraña que no te haya dado un chungo todavía, no puedes estar todo el día tensionado, si es que eres como un muelle tocan un poquito y enseguida saltas.

Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a Howarts a toda prisa porque Snape estaba lívido y eso nunca presagiaba nada bueno, quería mucho a su prima y no deseaba verla sorbiendo la sopa con una pajita por culpa de la paliza que la daría Snape si continuaba así. Asi que dijo:

-Bueno mamá, nos tenemos que marchar porque le dijimos al director que volveríamos pronto.

-Pero si falta lo mejor:¡La copa de coñac! -dijo Rachel.

-Se lo agradezco pero yo no bebo -mintió Snape.

Si bebía en las mazmorras y en las tres escobas pero por nada del mundo lo haría en casa de Granger y en compañía de su prima la psicópata. Mentalmente agradeció a Hermione la oportunidad de salir de allí, porque si no terminaría en azkaban por homicidio en primer grado.

Ambos se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Antes de que se desaparecieran la Sra. Granger dijo a Hermione:

-Cuidate, cielo. Y escribe más a menudo .

Snape cogió a Hermione del brazo ejerciendo sobre él una presión innecesaria. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, Snape taladró con los ojos a Hermione y le dijo:

-Ya hablaremos de esta, Granger. Venga esta tarde como siempre porque creo que usted y yo tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos sobre lo ocurrido hoy.

Dicho esto se fue. Hermione se quedó quieta y murmuró:

-Ya está, esta vez si que la he liado buena.

Fin del Capítulo.

Ya sabeis: muchas gracias por los reviews y a cuidarse.


	8. Pactando con Snape

Todos los personajes son de JKRowling.

Capítulo 8: Pactando con Snape

Hermione se encaminó hacia Howarts. Se fue a dormir un poco a su dormitorio por que levantarse a las 6 de la mañana cansa un poquito. A la hora de cenar se levantó y fue al gran comedor, donde Harry y Ron la estaban esperando en sus respectivos sitios.

-Hola chicos -dijo Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal te ha ido en la comida? ¿Siguen vivos tus padres? -preguntó Harry.

-Si, siguen vivos, aunque mi prima no está en el hospital de milagro -dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Ron- Cuéntanoslo todo con pelos y señales.

Hermione le contó lo borde que había estado Snape con sus padres y también lo toca-pelotas que había estado su prima con Snape. Harry y Ron rieron un buen rato.

Snape estaba viendo desde su mesa a los miembros del trío riéndose a carcajada limpia.

¿Lo ves, Severus? -pensó Snape- Y esto no ha hecho más que comenzar, si ya habían empezado a perderte el respeto con el asunto del trabajo… después de esto…. Bueno no creo que a nadie se le ocurra vacilarme después del castigo que los puse, pero como escuche las más mínima insinuación… prometo ponerles a limpiar hasta que les salgan agujetas en las costuras de los bolsillos. ¡Esa Granger me las va a pagar todas juntas!

-Que bueno Hermione -dijo Ron- yo quiero conocer a tu prima para hacerle una reverencia.

-Y yo hubiese dado la mitad de toda mi cámara de Gringgots por haber estado en esa comida -dijo Harry- Snape estaría echando más humo que la pipa de un indio ¿no?

-Si, yo todavía no me explico por qué no explotó del todo-contestó Hermione- será porque delante de mis padres no quería decir nada y total podrá consumar su venganza con los castigos. ¿Sabeís lo que me dijo? Que ya hablaríamos de este asunto, sabe que lo hice a propósito. Tengo que ir a verle después de cenar.

-Pues entonces corre, porque ya no está en su mesa -dijo Harry.

-Ostras, me voy -dijo Hermione.

Y se fue corriendo a toda hostia hacia las mazmorras.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de Snape, Hermione pensó seriamente si entraba o no, tenía la opción de ir a hablar con el director para que la librara de aquella y así no vovería a a aguantar a Snape, pero una parte muy remota de su mente no se quería librar de Snape. A que hizo lo de siempre, llamó, saludó, y Snape la invitó a entrar y a sentarse.

( Bueno más que a una invitación, era una orden)

-Bueno Granger ccomenzó Snape- creo que tiene algunas cosas que explicarme, y va a explicármelas, de eso puede estar segura. El primer punto que no entiendo es por qué no fui avisado de que se nos iba a unir su querida prima, creo recordar que en ningún momento me hablo de ella y tengo muy buena memoria.

Mejor para mi, pensó Hermione, de esa manera te acordarás del día de hoy el resto de tu vida.

-Pues en realidad… -comenzó Hermione.

Hermione quería mentirle, quería hacerse la boba y fingir que no sabía nada, o fingir que simplemente olvidó decírselo, pero pensó que Snape detectaría su mentira a la legua y eso empeoraría aún más la situación, tampoco podía decirle la verdad a Snape de sopetón porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su profesor; así que se quedó callada.

-Granger, he hecho una pregunta -dijo Snape- ¿No me ha oído? ¿ O es que no quiere contestar?

Bueno pues… -Hermione balbuceaba- resulta que…mis padres la invitaron… ella insintió en venir… y yo sabía que se lo tomaría a mal y no le dije nada…

-Granger -dijo Snape en voz muy alta- no me voy a tragar ese cuento, se que usted está detrás de todo, a sí que por favor, no insulte a mi inteligencia.

No Snape, pensó Hermione, si yo no insulto nunca a tu inteligencia, te insulto a directamente a ti. Pero mejor que me calle porque no está el horno para bollos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ha sido muy estúpido de su parte, se habrá reído de mí un buen rato con sus compañeros, pero estando castigada conmigo sabe que las consecuencias de esto serán desastrosas para usted -aseguró Snape.

-Pues verá profesor, ese es un punto sobre el que me gustaría discutir -dijo Hermione.

-¿Ah sí? Pues resulta que aquí el que decide los puntos de discursión soy yo -dijo Snape.

-Bueno, pues entonces lo discutiré directamente con el profesor Dumbledore -afirmóHermione.

Snape se fue a abrir la boca y la cerró.

Hermione pensó: ¡Bingo! He dado en el clavo.

Snape por su parte pensaba: seguro que es por lo de los castigos en solitario y fijo que si va con el cuento al viejo loco la dá la razón y quedaré desautorizado frente a Granger por completo asique la escucharé, total no pierdo nada… bueno si, la paciencia. Respiró hondo y preguntó:

-A ver Granger, ¿qué es lo que me quiere comentar?

-Pues -dijo Hermione- que no me parece justo que mis compañeros cumplan castigo con el Señor Filch y yo sola lo tenga que hacer con usted, no es justo puesto que todos cometimos la misma falta.

Joder Severus, pensaba Snape, si es que tiene toda la jodida razón. ¿ Y ahora qué hago? ¿ La ofrezco la posibilidad de hacerlos con Filch y que elija? ¿ Y si elige a Filch? Severus, tendría que estar muy loca… ya pero para elegirte a ti hay que estar más loca todavía… No quiero que deje de venir a mi despacho por las mañanas… Bueno, no creo que puedas obligarla a venir, de eso se encargará el come-caramelos…

-Granger, sepa que la pues los castigos conmigo porque quería conocerla mejor...

(mentira Snape, lo hiciste para ve si podías joderla …. En todos los sentidos de la palabra)

...pero está claro que he fracasado en eso, asique si prefiere unirse a sus compañeros puede hacerlo -dijo Snape.

Hermione no quería dejar de estar con él, sólo que cambiara radicalmente su comportamiento hacia ella. Entonces contestó:

-Profesor, yo prefiero seguir los castigos con usted, pero sólo en el caso de que podamos llegar a un acuerdo de no- agresión.

-¿Y en qué consistiría dicho acuerdo? -preguntó Snape.

-Usted simplemente tendría que dejar de insultarme y burlarse de mí, o dicho en castellano tendría que dejar de intentar amargarme la vida y yo no estaré todo el tiempo quejándome de usted ni le contestaré irrespetuosamente -explicó Hermione.

-Pues creo que acabamos de llegar a un acuerdo -dijo el profesor.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar? -preguntó Hermione.

- ¿ Que pasa Granger? ¿No se fía de mi? Siempre cumplo mi palabra -dijo Snape.

-Era una broma profesor -dijo Hermione- pero olvidaba que usted carece por completo de sentido del humor.

-Bueno, por lo visto la que no cumple su palabra es usted, hace tres segundos hemos llegado a un acuerdo ya se está quejando de mi comportamiento -dijo Snape.

-Lo siento porfesor -se disculpó Hermione- de verdad que se me va a quitar esa costumbre.

-¿ A si que acostumbra a ponerme verde? -Preguntó Snape.

Joder,pensó Hermione, lo estás arreglando muy bien, wapa; mejor cállate ya esa bocaza que tienes antes de que vuelvas a decir soberanas gilipolleces.

-No, bueno sí, pero sólo cuando me cabreo con usted. Lo que quiero decir es que intentaré no ver siempre su lado negativo -dijo Hermione.

Otra vez lo has hecho so gilipollas, volvió a pensar Hermione: ¿no te dije que cerraras esa boaza de una puta y jodida vez?

-¿ Siempre ve mi lado negativo? -preguntó Snape.

-La verdad es que sólo en estos últimos días, ya sabe, por el castigo, los trabajos, los besos… -afirmó ella y acto seguido su cerebro la gritó:

Mieeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrddddddaaaaaaaaaaaa... Idiota, idiota idiota….La estás liando como Amancio, se pensará que no me gustó el beso, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no lo vuelva a hacer en la vida ? Eres peor que una mula torda.

-Granger, puedo entender que los castigos tengan un lado negativo, y lo que pasó con los trabajos también, pero creía que por lo menos estábamos de acuerdo en que lo que hicimos fue satisfactorio para ambos -aventuró Snape confundido.

-Y lo fue muchísimo -dijo rauda y veloz hermione- me refería a que después de lo que pasó… No esperaba….

Y Hermione se calló, quería decirle que no se esperaba que fuera tan hijo puta pero tampoco quería reconocer que eso significaba tanto para ella.

-¿No esperaba qué? -Preguntó Snape muy interesado- Haga honor a su casa y dígalo.

¿Contesto?, se preguntó Hermone y se respondió: yo creo que debería, así le quedará claro que me importa mucho, ¿ y si yo no soy nada para él? Bueno tú díselo y de perdidos, al río. De modo que dijo:

-Pues… no esperaba que actuase como si aquello no hubiese pasado, porque parece que le fue totalmente indiferente.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero creo que Dumbledore tiene razón: no me conoce en absoluto, si no sabría que yo no beso a una persona que me sea indeferente, más bien lo contrario...

¿Has oído bien Hermione? ¡Le gustas mucho! –pensó ella- WAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

...y tampoco podría haber engañado a esa persona un día después de haberme enrollado con ella -terminó Snape.

-¿Eso es una indirecta profesor? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, -dijo Snape- es una directa bien directa.

-Pues para que lo sepa -se explicó Hermione- lo del trabajo llevaba planeado desde el día que nos lo puso y me comprometí a revelarme y a no contar nada a nadie y menos a usted…

( Eso último es mentira, Hermione ¡tenías total libertad para contarle lo que te saliera de los ovarios!)

...y esa misma tarde surgió todo…

-Entiendo -dijo Snape- pero lo que no me cuadra es por qué me siguió la corriente.

-Definitivamente Dumbleore tiene razón… no me conoce en absoluto -dijo Hermione- yo tampoco voy por ahí besando a todo lo que se mueva.

Silencio tensisísimo. Uno miraba para Sevilla y el otro para Barcelona.

Snape estaba alucinado en colores, en estéreo y en audio: ¡Granger sentía algo por él! Se levantó y caminó por su despacho un rato. Hermione estaba más perdida que un hijo puta el día del padre, no entendía que hacía Snape, que daba vueltas a lo tonto, estaba más pa ya que pa acá; Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle sólo con sus pensamientos, se iba a levantar de la silla cuando sintío que tenía a su profesor justo detrás de ella, se quedó sentada y Snape se agachó, la apartó el pelo y la besó en la mejilla, ante esto ella si giró y ambos se lanzaron a los labios.

Fue un beso profundo desde el principio, Snape la acariciaba los brazos y ella con una mano le tocaba sensualmente la nuca. Hemione se levanto para estar más cómoda y para tener más accesible el cuerpo de Snape, con una mano le atraía la cabeza más hacia ella y con la otra le recorría la espalda. Su profesor la rodeaba la cintura de una manera posesiva.

Los dos sabían lo que querían perfectamente. Se fueron acercando al sofá Snape tumbó con prisas a Hermione en el sofá y se puso encima de ella. Sin esperar a nada más, Hermione quitó la capa a Snape y se atrevió a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que había llevado esa mañana, por su parte Snape metió la mano por debajo de la blusa Hermione y con necesidad la tocó un pecho, y Hermione suspiró, respiraban cada vez más fuerte, Snape haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano paró y le dijo al oído en voz baja:

-¿Quieres seguir?

La respuesta que se esperaba era sí, pero de todos modos por no presionarla la preguntó antes de llegar al punto de no-retorno.

Hermione sabía a lo que se refería, estaba más que preparada, a decir verdad pensó que había postergado demasiado tiempo ese momento

-Si -dijo Hermione también en voz baja.

Snape la levanto, la cogió de la mano y sin decir una palabra la llevó a su cuarto. Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer pero de momento las cosas se estaban dando de vicio. Al ver la inseguridad de su alumna, Snape la cogió de la mano y se sentaron en la cama, entonces se arrimó a ella y la besó con muchísima suavidad, después la tumbó y se puso a su lado. Iba quitándola la ropa muy despacio, ella echo fuera la camisa de Snape y recorrió sus brazos con las manos, Hermione estaba en sujetador y su profesor la abrazaba fuertemente mientras el beso pasó de ser gentil a apasionado. Se oyeron los ruidos sordos que hacían los zapatos de ambos al caer al suelo. Snape se levanto de la cama, cogió a Hermione de la mano y abrió las sábanas para acto seguido meterse dentro ambos.

Se volvieron a besar con pasión, Snape acariciaba la pierna de Hermione por debajo de la falda y la chica gimió un poquito, ella empezó a desabotonar el pantalón se su profesor a ciegas y cuando lo consiguió fue Snape quien se lo quitó y lo tiró por la habitación, después él la quitó la falda: ya estaban los dos en ropa interior. Snape se puso encima de ella y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione sin control, las manos de ella estaban haciendo lo mismo. Snape quería hacerlo ya y miró a Hermione a los ojos pidiéndola permiso con la mirada y la muchacha lo entendió a la perfección y a modo de respuesta le besó en los labios. Fue Snape el que se quito su bóxer negro, Hermione estaba un poco asustada y expectante, entonces Snape la iba besando el cuello y a la vez fue quitándola el tanga. Hermione era ahora la que besaba el cuello de él, mientras el recorría lentamente con los dedo la pierna de la chica, Hermione gimió de placer cuando Snape introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, la intensidad de la acción iba en aumento, Hermione quería más asique arrimó su cadera a la de Snape, ante este gesto el dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se colocó encima de ella. Todo el tiempo se miraban a los ojos, se guió con la mano para introducirse lentamente dentro de Hermione, empezó despacio pero vio que la muchacha tenía cara de dolor, Hermione se agarró a las sábanas muy fuerte, Snape paró, iba decir algo a Hermione pero ella dijo:

-Continúa por favor.

Snape notó por el tono de voz que debía dolerle, asique más despacio fue adentrándose en ella. Hermione estaba deseando que se la pasara esa sensación de molestia y dolor, él y estaba en ella pero no hizo ningún movimiento sino que la besó en la boca para después bajar al cuello y pasar sus labios y su lengua por todos los sitios, lentamente comenzó a moverse, se notaba que a ella la molestaba un poco, pero todo fue despacio. Al cabo de tres minutos, ella se sentía mucho mejor y comenzaron a escucharse sus gemidos de placer, Snape lo oyó y se excitó aún más, ese fué el momento en que la desabrochó el sujetador, la acarició los pechos y dejó rodar su boca por los pezones de la chica, ahora se movía muy deprisa, Hermione le agarraró del trasero para juntarse más aún, el momento del climax estaba cerca, se besaron , el ritmó aumentó a tope y llegaron al orgasmo con los labios unidos y gritando juntos.

Despues de aquella faena ( N/A: Un olé por Snape por favor), se quedaron en la cama tal cual, después de un rato callados Hermione preguntó:

-¿Esto cambia algo las cosas no?

-Esto lo cambia todo -dijo Snape. Y la besó de nuevo.

Se despidieron quedando para el día siguiente a las 6 de la mañana.

( N/A: lo que habeis leído es pura ficción, vamos una trola como una catedral, la primera vez siempre es desastre total y rotundo)

En la sala común Harry y Ron la estaban esperando para que los contase batallitas sobre Snape. Cuando llegó la preguntó Harry:

-¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué te dijo de lo de tu prima?- dijo Ron

-Pues que los castigos se me harán más interesantes que nunca -dijo Hermione con doble sentido.

Ellos lo tomaron como la típica ironía de Snape.

-¿Qué te preguntó hoy? -dijo Harry.

-Nada importante -respondió Hermione- sobre mi antiguo colegio, mi infancia… Bueno chicos, me voy a la cama que mañana será un día movidito.

--

Fin del capítulo.

Prometo más lemmon y más subiditos en los 2 capítulos que faltan.

Gracias por los reviews y dejadme los de este capi, porfa.


	9. Snape pierde

Todos los personajes son de JKRowling.

Capítulo 9: Snape pierde

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama recordando el magnífico momento que había pasado junto a su Snape, le costó bastante rato dormirse así cuando se fue a levantar a las 6 de la mañana maldijo por lo bajo a Snape, aunque luego se arrepintió.

Harry y Ron fueron al Gran Comedor y Hermione a las mazmorras. Hermione se había perdido varios episodios sobre lo que pasaba con los chicos de la brigada de limpieza de Filch, los miembros integrantes estaban empezando no llevarse mal, los unía una aversión muy fuerte contra Snape; solo estaban castigados griffindors y slytherins porque daban pociones juntos, era raro ver que no se insultaran entre ellos, las maldiciones y juramentos eran todos dirigidos a Snape y a Filch; este último se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo el castigo.

Hermione iba contenta al despacho de Snape, pero también nerviosa, no sabía cómo tenía que actuar y lo más importante: no sabía cómo actuaría Snape. Llamó a la puerta, Snape dijo:

-Adenlante. Buenos días, Granger. Siéntate.

Buena noticia, me ha tuteado, pensó Hermione, no me va a poner a limpiar tarros, pero si me dice que me siente es porque quiere hablar, Aaaahhh, que vergüenza….Ya, pues a buenas horas me entra la vergüenza.

-Buenos días profesor -saludó ella.

Snape cogió dos frasquitos, se sentó y la dio uno.

-Toma, bébete esto, es para evitar…bueno ya sabes -afirmó Snape, el tono de voz era un poco diferente al de otras veces, pero sólo un poco.

-De acuerdo -dijo hermione y se lo bebió, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Snape.

-¿Estas cansada? -preguntó Snape.

-Si, un poco -respondió Hermione.

-Bébete esta otra -dijo Snape ofreciéndola el otro frasco.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Hermione - ¿Es poción herbovitalizante?

-No -dijo Snape- pero te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Qué efectos tiene? -preguntó Hermione un poco con desconfianza.

-Tranquila no te voy a envenenar -respondió Snape.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo Hermione- pero…

-Bebeteló. Ya -la interrumpió Snape con su típico tono de "no acepto ningún comentario más".

Hermione se dio por vencida y se la bebió pero estaba pensando que había dado por hecho muy pronto que Snape no la quisiera envenenar . Al poco empezó a adormecerse.

Snape la cogió en brazos cuando estaba medio dormida, la llevó a su habitación, le quitó los zapatos y la acostó en su cama. Había decidido dormirla como un detalle hacia ella, pero también porque no sabía cómo empezar a romper el hielo después de las últimas experiencias. Estaba viéndola dormir y le pareció que callada era aún más guapa que despierta, se acercó y la besó en los labios, quizás el también se hubiera precipitado al darla la poción, ¡con lo bien que podían haber aprovechado las dos horas!

Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para la primera clase de Hermione, Snape la despertó:

-Granger, levántate.

Hermione estaba confusa ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Y luego pensó: la poción, Snape. Le miró y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias, profesor.

Hermione se ya estaba levantada del todo .

-Tienes tu clase en 10 minutos, date prisa porque no creo que a Minerva la haga mucha gracia si llegas tarde -dijo Snape- y esta tarde ven después de la cena.

Entonces la cogió de un brazo la atrajo hacia él y la beso, Hermione le correspondió y así pasaron 5 minutos, Hermione se separó y dijo:

-Tengo que irme, hasta esta tarde.

Se fue de las mazmorras e iba pensando por el camino pensando:

Este hombre es más raro que una hipoteca sin intereses, me tutea pero me sigue llamando Granger, su tono de voz es un poco duro pero me ha besado como ayer, aparte de eso no ha dado muestras de cariño, bueno si: me ha dormido y me ha metido en su cama, eso sí que no me lo esperaba de él, no sólo no me he desgastado las manos en los tarros sino que además he dormido mientras todos han estado dos horas limpiando ¡JA! Estoy deseando ver a Harry y a Ron haber cómo les fué.

Era Jueves y los chicos tuvieron dos horas de pociones. Snape estuvo como de costumbre, o sea borde, antipático…y a esto había que sumar el hecho de que a esa clase le tenía especial manía.

A lo hora de cenar Hermione y sus amigos hablaban:

-¿Cómo os ha ido esta mañana? -dijo Hermione

- Muy bien -dijo Ron- ¿Y a ti?

Hermione se quedó extrañadísima y ese "muy bien" a ella la sonó fatal.

-Como siempre -mintió Hermione.

-¿Tienes que ir a verle esta tarde? -preguntó Harry.

-Si -contestó Hermione.

-¿Sabes que pasó esta mañana en el Gran Comedor cuando esperábamos a Filch? -dijo Harry.

-No –respondió Hermione- ¿Qué ocurrió?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

-Estoy harto de levantarme pronto, de limpiar, de Filch y de Snape. Ese imbécil dijo que tendríamos que hacer de esclavos de Filch hasta nueva orden ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea remota de cuándo va a ser eso? -preguntó Draco Malfoy muy enfadado.

**-**Cuando se muera Snape -pronosticó Harry- o cuando nos muramos nosotros porque si salimos de aquí a lo mejor nos hace venir antes de que vayamos al curro.

-¿Alguien sabe si los padres de Snape eran adivinos? -pregunto Ron.

-No tengo ni idea ¿por qué? -dijo Seamus.

-Pues porque el nombre de Severus le viene que viene al pelo, de verdad, ni Kassandra Trelawny hubiese hecho un trabajo mejor el poner nombre a sus hijos -afirmó Ron.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar con él? Nos disculpamos, le entregamos cada uno un trabajo de 2 metros diferente y listo -propuso una gryffindor.

-Joder, que es S-N-A-P-E, así que punto uno: no va a aceptar nuestras disculpas y punto 2: los trabajos no serían de dos metros porque fijo que nos pide intereses de demora -aclaróZabini.

-Ya, pero no podemos seguir así, ¡tenemos los EXTASIS! Necesitamos estudiar y descansar -repuso Pansy.

-¿Qué proponéis? Porque por culpa de nuestra última genial idea mirad donde estamos –dijo un slytherin.

-Resucitar a Voldemort, decirle que Snape era el mayor traidor de la historia de los mortífagos, dejar que haga su trabajo y a ver si hay suerte -dijo Ron cabreado.

-Estoy con Ron -afirmó Seamus.

-Ya, pero como no es una opción factible, habrá que ir pensando en otra cosa -propuso Draco.

-¡Los elfos domésticos! -saltó un slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -preguntó Harry.

-Pues pasa que les podemos llamar para que limpien por nosotros, luego les ordenaremos que no digan nada y asunto arreglado, y les decimos que limpien con las manos para no dejar rastro mágico -explicó el slytherin.

-No es mala idea -concedió Ron.

-¿Y si se entera Snpe? Esta vez si que nos mata y nos entierra a 8 metros de profundidad -afirmó Draco.

-No tiene porque enterarse, el elfo se esfumará en cuanto oiga ruidos y entonces fingimos que limpiamos, además en Howarts hay muchos elfos no creo que nadie note nada -dijo una griffindor.

-Mira, a mi es completamente indiferente lo que hagáis, pero dar por sentado que hoy ordeno limpiar por mí a un elfo doméstico, eso fijo -aclaró Seamus rorundamente.

-Yo también -aseguró Ron.

-No sé, yo no sé, bueno por probar un día no pasa nada ¿no? -dijo Pansy.

-Filch a la vista -avisó Harry.

Fin flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Todo el mundo hizo trabajar a los elfos domésticos? -Preguntó Hermione un poco indignada.

( Es que de vez en cuando soltaba algún discursito del P.E.D.D.O. )

-Creo que sí -contestó Ron muy contento.

-No creo que sea buena idea, si os pilla Snape… -dijo Hermione.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia de que nosotros lo podamos hacer y tu no -terció Ron.

Si, seguro que es eso, yo durmiendo cómodamente y tú acojonado por si te pillan y pasando más sueño que un militar de guardia, pensó Hermione pero dijo:

-No Ron, lo que pasa es que como os pille os expulsará directamente, tenlo por seguro y sabes perfectamente que yo no llamaría a un elfo para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Bueno chicos, me voy a ver a Snape.

-Pues te deseo suerte -dijo Harry.

Hermione caminaba hacia el despacho de Snape algo preocupada. Lo que Harry y Ron la acababan de contar era grave. Ahora estaba más o menos bien con Snape y seguro que si se enteraba de lo de los elfos le montaría a hermione un pifostio por no haberle avisado, y esta vez no tendría excusa, tampoco quería traicionar a su clase y menos a sus amigos, estaba muy confusa.

-Si hubiera manera de que nos quitara el castigo….–pensó Hermione- …¡EUREKA! Podría haber una forma.

Hermione llamó al despacho de Snape, él la invitó a pasar y se sentó.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? -preguntó Snape

-Muy bien,profesor, muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana -agradeció Hermione

-Supuse que querrías dormir -dijo Snape

-Pues la verdad es que sí porque con el asunto del castigo estamos todos supersansados -afirmó Hermione.

-Eso os lo buscasteis solitos -aclaró Snape.

No exactamente, pensó Hermione, el castigo no nos le pusimos nosotros solitos…

-¿Quieres tomar algo? No sé: cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza, vino de elfo,… -ofreció Snape.

-Pues cerveza de mantequilla -aceptó Hermione.

Snape fue a por las cervezas, pero en vez se sentarse en su silla se sentó en el sofá, Hermione se acercó al sofá y cogió la cerveza que le ofrecía Snape. Como la situación era bastante tensa, Hermione llevó esta vez la delantera, se acercó a él y le beso, Snape estaba sentado y Hermione quedó parcialmente tumbada encima de él, fue un beso largo pero no muy apasionado, Snape puso su mano alrededor de ella, ahora Hermione si se encontaba a gusto.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? -preguntó Snape.

-No -dijo Hermione- estoy totalmente libre.

-Bien, pues me puedes ayudar a preparar unas pociones -pidió Snape.

Hermione se quedó un poco decepcionada aunque pensándolo bien podría poner en práctica su plan.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer una poción ahora? -dijo Hermione arrimándose a él y besándole.

-No es que quiera pero se las tengo que llevar a Popy en 4 horas porque hay un chico tonto que jugó con lo que no debía y las necesita -respondió Snape.

-Ya, ¿ y vas a poder concentrarte estando yo a tu lado? -preguntó Hermione.

-Yo sería capaz de elaborar correctamente una poción en mitad de la franja de Gaza -dijo Snape muy arrogantemente.

-¿Estás diciéndome que puedes hacer una poción en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación? -preguntó Hermione.

-Exactamente -dijo Snape.

-¿Es difícil la poción de hoy? -preguntó Hermione.

- No es ni difícil, ni del nivel Longbotton -dijo Snape.

-Bien pues voy a proponerte una apuesta: tu tendrás que hacer la poción perfectamente en media hora y yo intentará hacer lo posible para distraerte, por supuesto sin agresiones, si no lo consigues nos quitarás el castigo, y si lo consigues, bueno decídelo tú -dijo Hermione.

- Sabes perfectamente que vas a venir a dormir a mi despacho todas las mañanas, eso es lo mismo que no estar castigada -dijo Snape.

-Ya, pero me siento mal por lo demás, y cuando vayamos a Hogsmade allí me toca pringar fijo -mintió Hermione.

-¿ Y si gano yo puedo elegir lo que quiera? -preguntó Snape.

-Si -contestó Hermione, aunque ese "lo que quiera" estaba empezando a asustarla.

- Pues si gano yo quiero que no vayas a pasar parte de las vacaciones con los Weasly, quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Hermione sabía que echaría de menos esos periodos pero debía correr el riesgo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Hermione.

-Pues vamos-dijo Snape.

Llegaron al laboratorio y Hermione no se sorprendió mucho, todo estaba lleno de botes de cristal, calderos… Snape comenzó a prepararlo todo y Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a acabar su plan.

Bueno, pensaba Snape feliz, intentará distraerme hablando y haciendo monerías, pero no la va a funcionar, menudas juergas me voy a correr con ella en vacaciones...

-Bueno, profesor, cuándo quiera -dijo Hermione.

Snape se puso a preparar los ingredientes y Hermione se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas para besarle el cuello, pasaba una mano por todas las zonas más sensibles de cuerpo de Snape, este viendo lo que pretendía Hermione dijo:

-Así no lo conseguirás, te lo aseguro -dijo Snape.

-Ya veremos -dijo Hermione.

Snape parecía no inmutarse con las caricias y los besos de la chica, Hermione pensó que su profesor era más frío que el pueblo más remoto de Siberia. Pero no se dio por vencida, mientras le besaba el cuello, con una mano iba tocando las partes más sensible de la anatomía de su profesor, pero el tío nada, no se inmutaba. A sí que Hermione tomó medidas drásticas.

Bajo los pantalones de Snape y después sus bóxer. Snape intuía más o menos lo que iba a hacer y entonces comenzaron e entrarle seria dudas sobre si terminaría la poción o no. Hermione estaba tocándole de una manera que le estaba volviendo loco, al cortar los ingredientes casi se corta un dedo, se volvió a concentrar haciendo un esfuerzo estoico pero a punto estuvo de mandarlo todo al cuerno y hacer a Hermione de todo.

Entonces llegó lo peor para Snape (o lo mejor). Hermione se arrodilló y empezó a besarle el ombligo, los abdominales… Snape quería que siguiera y a la vez no.

Concentración, Severus -pensaba él- vamos, medir y cortar, medir y cortar, medir y …AAAHHHHH ¡ Por la madre que me parió!

Justo en ese momento Hermione había empezado a utilizar su lengua. Iba recorriendo despacio la parte más sensible de Snape. El profesor estaba liado con los ingredientes pero le temblaban las manos. Un ligero gemido se le escapó y Hermione supo que iba por buen camino. Se introdujo en la boca todo lo que la cabía y empezó a hacer movimiento suaves de arriba hacia abajo. Snape ya estaba malo del todo, no podía concentrase de ninguna de las maneras; cuando Hermione comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, el mando a tomar por culo la poción, los ingredientes… y se limitó a disfrutar. Hermione, además de super excitada estaba super contenta porque había ganado la apuesta, sólo tenía que asegurarse de estas sí unos 15 minutos para que Snape no pudiera terminar la poción.

Snape acariciaba con una mano la cabeza de Hermione y esta dijo para poner la guinda al pastel:

-¿Problemas para trabajar, profesor?

Ante este comentario, Snape perdió el control de sí mismo (que era lo que Hermione quería), que le llamara profesor en ese tipo de situaciones le superaba. La levantó del suelo y la giró, dejándola de espaldas a él, con sus manos atrapó las de Hermione y las sujetó contra la mesa, entonces la dijo al oído:

-Me parece que al que va a tener problemas es usted, Granger.

Snape la bajo el tanga con una mano y la volvió a sujetar contra la mesa, al cabo de unos segundos se introdujo en ella y Hermione soltó un: AHHHHH!! Era sensacional. Snape la aparto el pelo del cuello para besarle sensualmente, se vez en cuando le susurraba a Hermione algo al oído con la voz de profesor inflexible y eso la encantaba. El aumento el ritmo, Hermione estaba atrapada en esa posición y la verdad es que aunque hubiese podido tampoco se habría movido.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, ambos pensaron que ese había sido el mejor polvo de su vida, Hermione tenía dosdonde elegir, pero se quedaba con ese.

-Bueno, creo que he ganado la apuesta -dijo Hermione como si hubiese ganado un premio Nobel.

-Si, has ganado... -dijo Snape como si le acabasen de diagnosticar un cáncer- ...mañana diré en clase que el frotar se va a acabar.

-Perfecto -dijo Hermione- ¿Me invitas a un zumo de calabaza muy frío?

-Si –dijo Snape y se fue a por el zumo. En también se sirvió un vaso.

Fueron al sofá y Hermione se acomodó encima de Snape.

-Quiero pensar que todo esto no era por lo de la apuesta y es castigo ¿no? -dijo Snape.

-Si fuera por eso... ¡¿Qué COÑO CREES QUE SIGO HACIENDO AQUÍ?! -preguntó Hermione cabreada e indignada.

-Vale, tranquila, es que todavía no se por qué accedí a hacerlo -dijo Snape.

-Pues porque te sobrestimaste y porque me subestimaste -dijo Hermione.

-Puede ser -aceptó Snape- mañana vendrás a mi casa a cenar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto -dijo Hermione

-Y he pensado que como es fin de semana…podría hablar con Dumbledore, me invento cualquier milonga y te quedas el fin de semana -dijo Snape.

-Me parece una idea perfecta -dijo Hermione- pero ¿crees que serás capaz de aguantar a la sabelotodo insufrible el fin de samana entero?

-Lo intentaré- dijo Snapa y la besó.

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. Hasta mañana. Esperaré en clase ansiosa por ver al profesor de pociones comunicando la suspensión del castigo -se regodeó Hermione.

-No te pases, Granger, mañana cuando termines las clases espérame en le vestíbulo -dijo él-

-De acuerdo -confirmó Hermione, le dio un pico y se fue diciendo: hasta luego.

Fue a la sala común pensado que en lo que había pasado en el laboratorio.

Que situación más excitante... -iba pensando Hermione-... ¡que morbazo! Buff, este fin de semana va a ser…¡COJONUDÍSIMO!

Al llegar no la apetecía hablar con Harry y con Ron, solo quería recordar. Se despidió de ellos cortésmente y se fue a su cama. Iba haciendo una lista mental de la lista de cosas que necesitaría.

-Un peine, el cepillo de dientes, ropa, un pijama…. Aunque para lo que vamos hacer con tres conjunto s de ropa interior me basta y me sobra. Pero no… a lo mejor me lleva a pasear, a mirar las estrellas…si claro y a desojar margaritas…desde luego Hermione, ¿no conoces ya bastante a Snape? Pues creo que no le termino de coger el tranquillo.

Fin del capitulo.

El siguiente es capítulo final.


	10. En casa de Snape

Todos los personajes son de J.

Capítulo 10: En casa de Snape

Era viernes por la mañana, los chicos bajaron a sus respectivos castigos, aunque ellos no sabían que iba a ser el último. Todo el mundo se dirigía renegando hacia el gran comedor. Tenían muy mal aspecto, se notaba a la legua que era debido a la falta de sueño, Hermione tampoco tenía muy buena pinta al dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar, llamó y Snape la dijo:

-Adelante.

Hermione entro pero se quedó con la cara a cuadros nada menos que porque el profesor más temido de Howarts la estaba recibiendo en pijama, eso sí el pijama precioso, era de seda, negro y semi-brillante; digno del presidente del fondo monetario internacional.

-Buenos días profesor -saludó ella-

-Buenos días, ¿tienes sueño? ¡Que cabrón el tío que os está haciendo esto! ¿A que sí? -Preguntó Snape sarcásticamente.

-Ni te lo imaginas -respondió Hermione con ironía- todo lo que te cuente sobre él es poco.

-Bueno, no te emociones tanto Granger -dijo Snape- ¿Me acompañas a mi dormitorio?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Hermione con voz pícara.

-Para dormir, porque supongo que estarás cansada -dijo Snape.

-Si, es verdad -afirmó Hermione.

Cuando estaban en la habitación de Snape, Hermione se quitó los zapatos y él se metió en la cama, acto seguido ella hizo lo mismo. Snape la cogió la cara con una mano y se acercó a ella lentamente, la besó y ella correspondió con efusividad dejando sus manos vagar por el cuerpo del profesor, Snape que se veía venir lo que iba a pasar, le dijo:

-Descansa ahora, que esta noche seguro que será muuuuyyyy larga , no quiero que de vayas a dormir antes de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero duérmete tu también que no quiero que te vayas pronto a dormir -dijo Hermione.

Hermione durmió con su cuerpo muy pegado al de su profesor. Al cabo de cerca de dos horas a Hermione la despertó Snape:

-Rápido, despéjate y vete a clase, pero que se te quite esa cara de sueño, porque se supone que has estado limpiando -dijo Snape.

Ya, pensó Hermione, y también se supone que mis compañeros tendrían que estar limpiando...

-Bueno pues hasta pociones -se despidió Hermione.

-Allí estaré, sabes que nunca he faltado a clase y no estoy por la labor de cambiar viejas costumbres, ni siquiera por no quitar un castigo -dijo Snape.

Hermione se fue a su primera clase, estaba deseando ver a Snape. Por fin para Hermione (para los demás no evidentemente) llegaron al territorio de Snape, que entro cuando todos estaban sentados. No se le veía nada contento. Dijo:

-El método está en la pizarra y los ingredientes en el armario del material. Empezad ahora, al terminar la clase os anunciaré algo y luego me dejáis un una muestra sobre mi mesa. ¡Venga!

Todos copiaron el método con las manos temblorosas, que Snape quisiera anunciarles algo no era un buen augurio. Toda la clase pensó que tal vez fueran las tareas que tendrían que hacer en la primera excursión a Hogsmade, o quizás se le hubiese ocurrido algún castigo más cruel u otro trabajo de 2 o 3 metros de pergamino o saber qué, pero desde luego nada bueno.

Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para acabar la clase, Snape dijo:

-Silencio, dejad lo que estéis haciendo, embotellad la poción y sentaos.

Todos hicieron lo que dijo y en el orden exacto en que lo dijo. Se quedaron en silencio absoluto y Snape volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué tal os sientan los castigos? Se os ve un poco cansados -comenzó Snape- aunque seguro que los estáis disfrutando mucho ayudando al mantenimiento del castillo...

Todos pensaron con ironía: sí, nos encanta capullo.

-...quizás esto os haya enseñado en pocos días que de Severus Snape no se ríe ni Dios...

Pues menos mal, porque ponerte verde y reírnos de ti en un deporte en Howarts más popular que el quiddich, pensaron todos.

-...bueno, dije que estarían castigados hasta nueva orden, os estaréis preguntando que cuando será os dará esa nueva orden...

No Snape, ya habíamos asumido que estaríamos todo el curso así, de modo que no pensábamos en recibir esa orden, pensó la clase en pleno menos Hermione.

-....pues creo que habéis aprendido la lección todos, aunque esto ha sido sólo un ensayo, si se vuelve a repetir un comportamiento semejante… os lo haré pasar aún peor, no os quepa duda de ningún género. Traedme las pociones.

Los chicos no se lo podían creer, algo le pasaba a Snape, tenía que estar enfermo forzosamente o algo así, tal vez hubiese ingerido de alguna manera alguna sustancia extraña.

Hacía más o menos una semana que estaban dejando el castillo como un jaspe (bueno ellos y los elfos), era muy poco tiempo para Snape, aunque desde luego estaban más que contentos, esa noche habría fiesta en las salas comunes de Slytherin y Griffindor. Los alumnos con la boca abierta se fueron acercando y dejando las botellas encima de la mesa de Snape que todavía tenía cara de cabreo. Hermione dejó su botella le guiñó un ojo y se fue a cenar. Dentro de muy poco tiempo estaría de camino a casa de su profesor.

A la hora la hora de la cena estaba el trío comentando lo del castigo, bueno ellos y todos los de su clase:

-¿No os parece raro que Snape nos haya quitado el castigo tan pronto? -preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, él crees que ya hemos captado la idea y como sabe que tenemos los EXTASIS… -respondió Hermione quitando importancia al asunto, porque si sus amigos se enterar del porqué…

-No creo que sea por eso Hermione, al tonto de Snape nuestros EXTASIS se la traen al fresco, yo creo que está afectado por algo, no se quizás inhaló algo peligroso de una poción… pero si fue así espero que los efectos sean irreversibles -dijo Ron

-Puede que Dumbledore haya intercedido por nosotros -aventuró Harry.

-Tal vez -dijo Hermione y cambió de tema- ¿Sabéis que está noche voy a cenar a casa de Snape?

-¿QQUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? -dijeron Harry y Ron.

-Pues eso, que como el vino a comer a mi casa, yo cenaré en la suya -explicó Hermione.

-Bueno pues llevaté tu propia comida no vaya a ser que te envenene -aconsejó Ron.

-Y también coge unas velas porque seguro que te va a tener casi a oscuras -añadió Harry.

-Y no le encabrones mucho porque vas a estar sola y si le da una pataleta de las suyas no habrá nadie para socorrerte -dijo Ron.

-Ya… pero hay más -continuó Hermione- como la cena será hoy por la noche y es fin de semana, posiblemente estaré allí hasta el lunes.

-¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? -dijeron muy alto Harry y Ron.

-Como lo oís. Lo más seguro que me tenga en un laboratorio haciendo pociones hasta que se canse -mintió Hermione.

-¿A este tío no le han enseñado que la esclavitud se abolió hace más de un siglo? Porque qué manía tiene de poner tan gratuitamente a trabajar a la gente así porque sí... -afirmó Harry

-¡Díselo a Dumbledore! -Protestó Ron- No tiene ningún derecho a hacerte esto. Cuando salga de Howarts pienso volver sólo para darle una andanada de hostias al pelo graso de los cojones

-No creo que Dumbledore puede hacer nada, recuerda que fue él quien empezó todo esto -explicó Hermione intentando quitarle importancia al asunto ya que llegó a pensar que sus amigos serían capaces de ir al despacho de Snape para montarle un pollo.

-Pues ten tu varita a mano en todo momento, tu siempre has sido buena con los hechizos, pero de todos modos si fuera tu practicaría el Avada Kedavra antes de ir a casa de Snape -dijo Ron con un tono que más bien se parecía al de Voldemort.

-No exageres Ron -pidió Hermione.

-Si se pasa contigo nos lo dices, y nosotros nos encargaremos después de ajustar cuentas con Snape -se ofeció Harry.

-De acuerdo chicos. Bueno me voy a cambiar de ropa que dentro de poco tengo que estar en el vestúlo -dijo Hermione.

-Mucha suerte, Hermione -dijeron los dos.

Hermione subió a su dormitorio para recoger su mochila, se cambió de ropa se puso unos pantalones de tela de color rosa pálido y una camiseta de manga larga de algodón, el pelo le llevaba suelo, al cabo de un rato se fue al vestíbulo a esperar a Snape, que llegó en tres segundos, Snape iba vestido parecido a la vez que fue a comer con los Granger.

-Vamos fuera de Howarts -dijo Snape- allí te guiaré yo.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione.

Caminaron hasta la entrada en silencio, allí Snape la agarró de un brazo y desaparecieron para reaparecer en la Calle Hilandera. Cuando Hermione vió el panaorama se quedó extrañadísima porque era todo muy muggle.

-Vas a tener que perdonarme el desorden que tengo, pero es que sólo vengo en vacaciones de verano -aclaró Snape mientras la conducía al interior.

-No te preocupes, los hombres solteros suelen ser un desastre -dijo Hermione.

Snape iba a contestarla pero prefirió empezar bien el día. Se sentaron en el sofá del salón y Snape preguntó:

-¿Quieres ayudarme a hacerla cena o prefieres quedarte leyendo y que vaya yo solo?

-Pues…difícil decisión, pero creo que te acompañaré -se decidió Hermione.

-Bien, pues vamos. Compré todo lo que necesitaríamos -dijo Snape.

-¿ Y si puede saber qué vamos a preparar? -preguntó Hermione.

-Si, se puede saber, vamos a cocinar pollo al horno -respondió Snape.

-¡AH! , genial, porque conozco perfectamente como… -comenzó Hermione.

Pero Snape la estaba mirando de la misma manera que cuando levantaba la mano en clase, la interrumpió y la dijo:

-Me parece muy bien, pero resulta que yo voy a ser el que diga como se hace y tu me ayudaras -agregó Snape.

- Joder, te da exactamente igual la situación en que nos encontremos para tener ese carácter, da igual que estemos en tu casa que en clase, en la cocina o en el laboratorio, en… -dijo Hermione antes de que Snape la volviera a interrumpir.

-Y a ti te da exactamente igual la situación en que nos encontremos para ser una insufrible sabelotodo -añadió Snape.

Tanto el uno como el otro tenían razón.

-Bien, pues ¿ por dónde quiere su soberana majestad que empecemos? -preguntó Hermone imitando la ironía de Snape.

Snape estaba colocando todos los ingredientes encima de la mesa, le dio unos limones y le dijo:

-Pues por cortarlos en rodajas -dijo Snape- y por cierto, eso de las monarquías es cosa de los muggles.

(N/A: Rowling lo dijo en Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo)

-Ya, pero no se me ocurría otro título con más abolengo -explicó Hermione.

Snape estaba troceando el pollo y no pudo evitar pensar que la costumbre que tenían de chincharse mutuamente no se les iba a quitar en la vida. Hermione también pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Los tienes ya cortados? -preguntó Snape.

-Si -respondió Hermione a la vez que se los pasaba a Snape para que los colocara en la bandeja del horno - Yo creo que deberías echar un poco de zumo de los limones por encima del…

Snape la miró fatal y Hermione dijo:

-Ya me callo.

-No creo que vaya ser por mucho tiempo -auguró Snape.

Hermione, visto que allí casi no pintaba nada porqué Snape no la dejaba abrir el pico dijo:

-Voy al salón a leer.

-De acuerdo, yo tardaré un rato -aclaró Snape.

Hermione se fue al salón y dejó a Snape sólo en la cocina.

A lo mejor este fin de semana no va a ser tan divertido, pensó Hermione , bueno, lo mejor vendrá después de la cena, asique a ver cómo se comporta… de momento está como siempre, es decir, mal.

Snape tardo un poco, pero llegó al salón un se encontró a Hermione sumergida en las páginas de un libro. La preguntó:

-¿Qué estás leyendo? Porque ese libro no es de Howarts.

-Joder que susto me has dado -dijo Hermione

-La próxima vez te enviaré una lechuza para avisarte -ironizó Snape.

-¡JA,JA! -respndió Hermione.

-No es un libro de Howarts, ¿verdad? -insistió Snape.

-No, es un libro muggle -explicó Hermione- trata sobre el cambio climático.

(Vamos un tocho de páginas infumables, llenos de tantas gráficas y datos que le ponen a uno dolor de cabeza, justo la clase de libros que le gustan a Hermione)

-¿Qué trata sobre qué? -preguntó Snape un poco confundido.

-Sobre el calentamiento global, tardaría en explicártelo -dijo Hermione.

-Entonces te agradezco que no lo hagas -afirmó Snape.

Pasaron una hora hablando sobre los libros más interesantes que habían leído cada uno, (una conversación tan entretenida como hacer la declaración de la renta para la agencia tributaria) hasta que al fin se sentaron a cenar. A Hermione le pareció que el pollo estaba buenísimo pero no dijo nada, todavía estaba resentida por lo que la había dicho Snape. Terminaron de cenar y Snape ofreció algo de beber a Hermione, y esta acepto una bebida que era digna de su prima.

-No bebas mucho -aconsejó Snape- porque sino creerás que te he emborrachado para aprovecharme de ti.

-No te hace falta emborracharme -añadió Hermione y se acercó y le besó, el también la beso a ella.

-Esto que tenemos tu y yo ¿qué es? Porque no es una relación normal y corriente -dijo Snape.

-Ya, pero aún así no me llames Granger, tengo nombre -pidió Hermione- y creo que podemos seguir así hasta que termine en Howarts, aunque eso depende más de mi profesor de pociones que de mí, porque nos dijo textualmente que no s iba a costar un imperio aprobar la asignatura.

-A sí que ¿quieres seguir con esto cuando acabes Howarts? -dijo Snape un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tienes problemas auditivos? -Preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

-Pues que consideras seria esta relación y quieres seguir conmigo -respondió Snape.

-Exactamente ¿Y tú? ¿Te está entrando el pánico? -quiso saber Hermione.

-No, es solo que no sé si me lo esperaba -respondió Snape.

-Ah, claro -dijo Hermione- pensaste que yo estaba contigo por matar el tiempo ¿no? Creías que para mí eras una especie de crucigrama o sudoku.

-No tanto pero pensaba que no lo tenías claro y que simplemente te dejabas llevar- dijo Snape.

-Al principio fue así -reconoció Hermione- pero después no sé, me fui quedando pillada. ¿ A ti que te pasó?

-Más o menos lo mismo -corroboró Snape.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a llevar en Howarts? -preguntó Hermione.

-Pues igual que ahora, nos veremos todas las tardes y el director nos ha dado la excusa perfecta –dijo Snape.

-Si, el plan de Dumbledore nos va a venir de perlas... -vaticinó hermione- ...pero no se puede quejar porque estamos conociéndonos incluso más de lo que le gustaría.

-En clase nada va a cambiar, seré exactamente igual -afirmó Snape.

-Pues deberías cambiar tu comportamiento con mis amigos -dijo Hermione y ante este comentario a Snape se le puso la cara como se le hubieran echado un hechizo confundus

-Mira, que esté contigo no significa que… -empezó Snape.

-Lo digo porque en menos de un año saldremos TODOS de Howarts y os deberías de llevar más o menos bien, o por lo menos me gustaría que no os tiréis tomatazos cada vez que os veáis -aclaró Hermione.

-No creo que vaya a ser posible -dijo Snape- y esta charlita deberías dársela también a Potter y a Weasley.

-Hablaré con ellos -aseguró Hermione.

-¿Se lo vas a contar? ¿Lo nuestro? -preguntó Snape.

-Si, si te parece bien -respondió Hermione.

-Pues preferiría que no se lo dijeras hasta mayo o junio -dijo Snape.

-O sea, más o menos cuando vaya a ser inevitable que se enteren -afirmó Hermione.

-Más o menos -confirmó Snape.

-Bueno, la verdad es que parece lo mejor, así no tendré que aguantar sus comentarios todo el curso -dijo Hermione.

-Si porque si se enteran: Wasley se tirará desde la torre de griffindor cuando se lo cuentes y a Potter le dará una taquicardia –ironizó Snape.

-Pues asunto resuelto -concluyó Hermione- ¿De qué te apetece hablar?

-He pensado que a lo mejor te apetece hablar en mi habitación -dijo Snape.

-Por supuesto -aceptó Hermione- Oye una cosa más, ¿ qué crees que sientes por mi?

-Esto -dijo Snape y empezó a besarla, Hermione correspondió y el beso se volvió exigente.

Fueron hasta la habitación así, enganchados, llegaron y directamente se tumbaron en la cama, sin cerrar la puerta ni nada.

Snape estaba encima de Hermione besándola y tocándola por todo el cuerpo, Hemione empezó a desabrochar su camisa, y como tardaba mucho el propio Snape se la quitó, y después la quitó la camiseta a ella, ahora las manos de ambos estaban centrados en las zonas sensibles del otro, él se quitó el pantalón y ella también seguían besándose y tocándose con lujuria, soltando pequeños gemidos, Hermione quitó el bóxer a su profesor y Snape la arrancó el tanga directamente y después el sujetador. Había poca luz en la habitación, no obstante era la primera vez que se veían desnudos aunque eso los hechó para atrás, ni mucho menos, la excitación fue mayor. Snape cogío la cabeza de Hermione y la recostó sobre la almohada, después le besó el cuello y le pasó una mano por un pecho, ella le pasó una mano por la espalda y la otra por el pelo, después ella también besó el cuello de Snape. Estaban en éstas, cuando Snape se introdujo dentro de Hermione y ella sólto un grito de placer, casi que no se lo esperaba. El ritmo aumentaba y también el nivel de decibelios en la habitación. Cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo se quedaron desnudos y abrazados, en silencio, pero al cabo rompieron la postura para arroparse.

-¿Que tal Hermione? -dijo Snape.

-Perfectamente... -respondió ella y pensó: vaya un avance es la primera vez que me llama Hermione , algo es algo -...sólo que tengo sueño.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije esta mañana que no te durmieras antes de tiempo? -preguntó Snape.

-Si, pero no me he dormido antes es ahora cuando… -empezó Hermione.

-Pero es que todavía no hemos acabado -aclaró Snape.

-Ah! ¿ No ha tenido bastante profesor? -Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisilla.

Entonces Snape se puso encima de ella y la dijo al oído

-Por supuesto que no, Granger, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre si te apetece.

-Creo que más tarde -acalró Hermione y le besó.

Bueno, pues eso, la noche fue movidita, como el fin semana, como el curso… A punto estuvo de realizarse la profecía de Snape cuando se enteraron Ron y Harry; después de Howarts se comportaban igual que siempre pero sólo cuando no estaba Hermione delante. Les llevó años encajarlo medianamente bien.

Fin del Capítulo.

A Kambin Potter: no creo que haga continuación, pero nunca se sabe.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por leer la historia.

Ahora una nota importantes para mí:

-Esta historia se ubica en el año después de la batalla final, asique Hermione es mayor de edad (en el mundo mágico y en el mundo muggle), si en Harry Potter 6 se presentó al curso de aparición es porque tenía 17 años, en Harry Potter 7 ya tenía 18 y después fue a hacer el séptimo curso.


End file.
